Leading you Home
by Alonia143
Summary: Leonardo has closed his heart forever, after him trusting Karai over and over again. Donnie along with their other brothers try and help see for Leo, that closing your heart is never a truly good thing. Just is it too late for Izzy to help Leo see that? And will Leo understand that once you love someone, you will do just about anything for that person? Please Read, review & enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

**I know, I know. I should be updating the other story, but this one is much too fun NOT to write in. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and If anyone is confused on anything, ask me and I'll do my best to answer you okay? **

**Please read and review, thank you and enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1.**_

With a long roll of my eyes, I grounded my teeth together as I had to listen to my new boss name off the rules around here.

Moving back to New York City wasn't the easiest decision that I had to make but, I had to. My other job where I felt more at home than anything, was cutting jobs left and right. Literally, cops, office people, even police dogs and horses were getting laid off. So I asked to be transferred to whoever needed help.

Here in the NYPD, they always needed help because this is a big city. A lot of crime and shit happens here and no one does a thing about it. It's pitiful really.

"_Detective Raine_," My boss hissed angrily at me as I blinked and looked at her.

"Sorry boss," I replied back with a shrug. "I don't do well with listening to rules when I know them already and that we could be out doing our jobs,"

She straightened herself to her full height of 5'7 ½ feet tall and that is in 2 inch work heels. She wasn't very pleased with my answer but, hey you'll get use to it.

"This department is completely different from the Virginia Department, Miss Raine," she slowly told me as I nodded.

"I know that this is a different department, what I don't understand is why we are twiddling our thumbs up our asses and not doing our jobs?" I asked her straight out.

Everyone within that room; which was over 30 people, all hushed and looked between our captain and me. It seemed that no one went against her orders, as no one should but, I wanted out of this building.

With her critical narrow livid eyes, our captain then said softly "You are released for today, Detective,"

My body was already up and walking out the door before I could make a solid thought process. Not saying thanks or a thank you, I walked out of that building.

After walking to where my car was parked, I got my keys out and shoved it into the keyhole and twisted my wrist to the right and it unlocked the door. Having done that, I sat down and smirked.

I didn't hand over my gun or badge to our captain so I started up my car and then got the hell out of there before someone noticed. As I drove around the ever busy city, I decided to take a look around near the thrift mall.

Parking in the parking lot and then walking slowly around; I wasn't dressed like a cop was in their uniforms, I was just in my blue jeans, white t-shirt and my 5 year old black leather jacket. Glancing at a shoe store, with 65% off on any shoe, I couldn't resist it.

My all weather boots were nice but they needed to be replaced soon. So I walked into the store.

"Hello. Welcome to Dannie's Shoe store. Today we're having a massive sale for this fall," a lady from behind the counter greeted me as I nodded to her.

"I was wondering if you have all weather boots," I asked her nicely in return; she was just doing her job like I was doing mine but she didn't know of it.

"Oh yes, please follow me," she said as she lead me to the back of the busy store.

Moms trying to find shoes for their brat kids running around the place. If I acted like that, my mom wouldn't take me out in public until I could behave myself, but times are different and no one really cares anymore.

"Here we are. The boots are about 75% off more so since no one really buys them," she said to me but nearly whispered the last part.

Nodding with a smile of gratitude, she left me be as I picked out the right size for my wide feet. The kids screamed and chased one another as my eardrums hurt from that.

"Hey, settle down," I said nicely, when they were near me and they looked at me strangely.

Like I had just popped their bubble that they weren't the only ones here. Their mothers called them over as they walked slowly to them, glancing back at me as I was an Alien or something.

"Parents," I grumbled as I tried on another pair of boots.

After hanging around to find the right two pairs of boots, I walked to the front of the store and paid for my boots which were only 15.95 for them both. Not bad if I do say so.

The lady who helped me out also gave me a 50% off on my next pair of shoes that I buy from here, which was nice. I put that in my wallet as I walked out of the now quiet shoe store.

Walking around and just people watching for a little bit here and there, I walked to a part of the thrift mall where most people don't go. Sure there are stores here but, a lot of gangs hang out around here.

The men looked at me, eyeing me up and down and wondering what I was doing on "their turf". Ignoring them, I walked into a book store with a closed area next door to the book store, and looked around it. The store owner was happy to see me.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to Paige's Bookstore. Let me know if you need anything, Miss," he greeted me as I nodded.

Looking around, the place wasn't that bad with up-to-date books, collectable books, and magazines and comics. In many ways it was almost like that of Harold's Book Store, the largest bookstore across the nation.

As I wandered around silently looking through the different isles, I heard the little jingle bell on the door ring as the man who greeted stutter in greeting.

"H-H-Hello. W-W-Welcome"

"Shut up, hand over the cash now," I heard another voice told him.

"I...I don't have any then what I have here in the cash"

"Then give me that shithead," the robber guy said in impatience.

Very carefully, I leaned past a book shelf and saw a guy who had a tattoo on his face that was of a dragon in purple. His head was shaven, had a full length weather coat but the sleeves were ripped off as his big muscular arms showed with many different tattoos and symbols.

Seeing that he had a gun, I then silently pulled mine out. With a quick glance behind me, because knowing how robbers and criminals can be, I didn't want to get ambushed.

I don't know if the robber saw the smallest of movements from the cashier's hand, moving ever so slowly towards the red button under the counter and pressing down on it for the cops to get here, but I waited silently.

With a glance behind me I was still safe, as I looked back to the front of the store again. My heart hammered as I willed my breathing to soft steady breathing but my body was on edge now. Fight or Flight time.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" I said loudly, coming out of my hiding spot, with my 45 gun locked and loaded pointing it at the robber.

The guy looked surprised at me as he backed up a bit. The Cashier man ran to the back room and locked the door for his safety. I knew he was scared out of his mind, but in a small way I wished I could have some help too.

Grinning back at me, the robber then reached into his coat.

"I said freeze!" I retold him again but he didn't stop.

My gut was telling me to hide and I listened to it as I hid behind the book shelves again but this time shots were being fired at me. Screams from outside of the book store could be heard, panic was once again at this end of the mall as I ran, ducked, hid, and fired back with my life on the line.

The robber and I played hit and miss until he fired shots into the viewing window and crashed through it as he ran away, without any money from the cash register.

I heard the heavy footsteps of the cops finally arriving as I then said loudly "The robber is gone guys, it's just me and the store owner in his office now,"

Very swiftly, I saw the S.W.A.T. team and my new department team come in. Books all over the place with missing pages. Bullets imbedded into the hard covers. It was a mess in here and I felt bad for creating it.

"What in god's name happened in here?" I heard an older cop snap at me.

"A robber tried to rob this man's store; I couldn't just sit on my ass and do nothing," I snapped back glaring at him.

"Enough, it happened, now let's see if the owner will come out," One of the S.W.A.T. cops said to us both as I walked over to the closed and locked door and softly knocked on it.

"Sir? It's okay now, the robber is gone," I said loudly into the wooden door.

Backing up, just in case it flew open, I waited. Nothing happened right away, but slowly I heard the locks shifting and then the door opening before the man came out like a bee line towards me.

Unsure of what to do as he hugged me tightly, I gently wrapped my arms around his body frame and said softly "It's okay now sir, you're protected,"

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you!" he said almost repetitively.

Everyone looked around unsure of what to do as I slowly let go of the owner and then started the 50 questions. The older cop wrote down and got the description of the robber from the store owner as I walked over bent down to pick up a fantasy story of a far away land of mythical dragons, heroic knights, evil bad guys and how a kingdom would be lost if the five princesses didn't marry soon.

Gently looking through it, the store owner broke away from the 50 questions game and then said softly "It is a part of series, if you would like, you can have them for free for helping me today,"

"Oh no, I can't-"

"Please, I insist. After today, I am thinking of shutting down this store," he cut me off as I felt my gut scream 'NO!'

"I don't think you should do that. This place is so wonderful, almost like that of having a downgraded Harold's bookshop here in the mall. Though I do think you could buy that empty store next door to you. Have it as a coffee shop so that it would attract good decent people and customers to this part of the store so that they can buy your books as well," I suggested to him.

A light bulb went off above his head as he smiled brightly at my idea as he nodded happily.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, but how can I pay-?"

"The NYPD will post things on its website so that people will come in here and we can have a fundraiser to help with getting to the goal that you need," I interrupted him as everyone looked at me.

I know, I am completely an Alien. Where do people come from that are like me? Good parts of the country and a good childhood does wonders to a person.

"Thank you, miss. Thank you so much for today. You are my guardian angel," the store owner said as it made me blush but I was just being nice and kind to him.

"I'm Isabelle Raine," I told him, holding out my hand.

He gently shook it and said "Bryan Lovett at your service,"

Nodding and then helping out with the clean up, the S.W.A.T. team then slowly left as Bryan had security cameras in different parts of the store. As I got my new books series, "Pathway to Love" series; all 15 novel books, I walked out of the store and back to my car.

"Raine!" I heard behind me as I groaned and turned around.

"What? I'm tired after that shoot off and would like to go home now," I grumbled as it was the older cop who walked up to me.

"You did well today. I will see to it that the book store owner gets that empty space and such. I hope you will be okay after this," he said unsure of what to say to me without being rude.

A little confused on that, I replied "Thank you. It's what I'm trained to do,"

"Now, you sure that with the robber, he had a purple dragon tattoo, trench coat but the sleeves were ripped off and tattoos on his muscular arms?" he asked me knowing that he didn't get anywhere with the owner.

"Yes, and he had a bald or shaved head," I told him as he wrote that down too.

"Thank you, go on home now," he dismissed me as I nodded.

After I started up my car and drove away, heading a bit out of the downtown area of New York City, I drove to my apartment complex and drove into the parking garage next to it. Finding my number 3 parking slot, I slowly drove in it and then parked my car before turning the key and pulling it out.

I got my things and then walked to the apartment complex itself and then into an elevator. Thankfully, with my transfer to this city, I got a good deal on the top apartment.

After the elevator dinged to the top floor, I walked out and then over to the last door and pushed my key into the keyhole. When my door was opened and then closed, I finally relaxed as the sun was slowly setting earlier now since it was fall time.

Deciding that I wanted a pizza, I ordered it as I put my new boots and books away in their rightful new places.

That evening nothing happened, except the news had the Book store owner, Bryan on what happened to his store today and that people should come down to buy a book. It was a good on how the News Reporter handled it but, I was so beat I didn't finish my pizza so I put it in the fridge, took a hot shower and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you to those have favorited, reviewed and read this fanfic so far. As you can see, this is a bit different then what I'm use to writing but, hey we all grow with time. Also, the updates will be slow for this fanfic because I want it just prefect. Hard thing to do but, I want it that way, got to respect me on that.**

**With "Their Love Story" I'm hitting a writer's block on it. I have written within Chapter 10, don't worry. Just don't know how to put my really excellent ideas down is all. So please, be patient on this one. I'm not giving up this fanfic, just needing some time to figure out what idea is best.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you guys have any questions, feel free to leave them in your reviews and you can easily PM me about them. I don't mind it at all ^_^.**

**Please read and review, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>_

"God I could go for some coffee right about now," I said low to no one.

So far, within these past few days, I was going non-stop. Going undercover to see what was going on at the thrift malls. Apparently there was more than one robbery in the mall and with the key eye witnesses have stated that, it was always a guy with a purple tattoo.

I was in the NYPD building and writing a report that happened just yesterday. My boss wanted it done ASAP.

"Hey new girl," one of the men said to me.

Glancing up from my office cubical, I saw Ryan Elstone walk over to me. He was assigned to me as my new partner, just so that I could learn the ropes around here.

"It's Isabelle, Ryan," I grumbled at him as he wouldn't stop calling me that nickname.

He shrugged it off as that made my anger flare up. It was disrespect in my eyes.

"Well, we just got a report about a robbery and well, come on," he said to me as I was writing up a report that needed to be done, like now.

"Give me a few," I replied back typing what the witness saw and what had happened a few days ago.

He sighed and waited for me but, the annoying thing that he did was tap his finger on my desk. He couldn't have wiggled his foot or pace around. No it had to be the tapping of his finger onto my desk.

I ignored it the best I could as I then smiled and saved the completed document as I then sent in it to our boss. I got up and grabbed my black leather coat as my gun strap was already around my body.

"Well come on slow poke," I said to Ryan as he smirked and walked in time with me.

He was tall; don't get me wrong, he was around 5'11 or so. I was only 5'4 ½ so; he getting to the door, holding it open and letting me go first wasn't a huge surprise for me.

We got to his car, which I loved. It was a 1950's Jaguar MKV 35 Cadillac. It was sweet. Reminded me of Al Capone and back in those Mafia days; when they ran the country and such.

It was a dark brown with the siding of the color tan, it was beautiful. And how he put the cop light in the front and back of the car is cool too. A lot of people give us room because it is an old classic beautiful car. Plus this puppy is made out of pure steel. It won't crumble like that of a tin can that today's cars do.

Ryan drove us to the robbery as we all saw the other unit still near the cars, but had their guns pointed to the front door of a rundown shady apartment complex.

Just glancing around I knew that this area of town had seen more then it's fair share of crime and death. Made me stop and wonder if I could do anything to help the innocent around here.

"This is the police! We got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up and we won't hurt you," I heard David say as I got my gun out just in case.

"What is going on?" I asked him when he shook his head as the robbers refused to come out.

"Hostage and break in. The purple dragons are the ones who are behind this and they, in the early morning hours, robbed a bank," he informed me as I shook my head.

Something caught my eye near the rooftops but, whatever or whoever it was, is now gone.

It was suddenly quiet, but not the good kind of quiet. It kept building and festering around us as then the silence was broken with gun shots from within.

Like always, I softly gasp to myself and then my "cop" mode would kick in as the S.W.A.T. team was kicking down the front door and storming the much worn out stairs.

Ryan and I followed in after them as we had our weapons out but when we heard the all clear on the first, second, third and finally fourth floor, we were at ease.

Walking slowly into one room, I saw something or someone run.

"Freeze!" I said loudly, busting through the door but I saw no one except the robbers all beaten and tied up.

Everyone then came in, weapons drawn and ready to shoot but, like before, there was no one here but the robbers.

Confused on who did all of this for us, I walked around the windows, my gun ready as I looked and searched the rooftops. A faint shadow was hidden in a shadow of a shed across the street. I only saw its white glowing eyes before it blinked and then it was gone.

My heart hammered with fear as I swallowed nervously as to whatever it was that helped us here.

"Isabelle, everything alright?" David asked me in his warm kind voice.

It took me a while to regain my voice but I replied softly "Yes, just unsure of whom did this for us,"

"You know how vigilantes get. They think it's fun and heroic but it's seriously dangerous," He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, let's get these thugs to the station and then hopefully we'll know what they're doing," I told him as he nodded and we did our job.

As we were getting everything, I saw a little girl holding a very old worn out teddy bear as she looked at me. Her eyes were that of an adult. Matt stayed behind as he too didn't like the sight before him.

"Hi Sweetheart," I greeted her gently, kneeling down to her eye level.

Her grandmother smiled happily at me as I watched the little girl. She clung onto that bear like it was her lifeline.

"Thank you so much for helping us," she told me which I thought her grandmother would say.

My heart broke at how much she was growing up but, too fast for such a young age.

"You're welcome Cassandra. If there is anything that you need, do not be afraid to call us," Ryan said to her, smiling at her, but I could tell that this was breaking his heart too.

I then looked over at him on her name but I left it alone for now. Suddenly digging into my pockets, I searched for anything to bring some happiness to Cassandra's life.

There I found four suckers and then brought them out and said "Cassandra, I hope that these will be okay with your grandmother,"

They both looked at the four suckers in my hand as the little girls blue eyes just glowed with delight.

"Uma, Uma! Can I have them please?" She asked her with excitement which the grandmother just smiled.

I guessed, she hadn't heard her granddaughter sound like that in a long time.

"After you eat your dinner," her grandmother promised as Cassandra smiled hugely.

With a glance at Ryan, he knew that I had an idea.

"If it's okay, tomorrow, around noon, stop by the police station. I would like to treat both you and your granddaughter to a day off," I said to them, gently handing the suckers to Cassandra.

"Oh, honey. It's okay-"

"No it's not. The Police around here don't care anymore and I want to fix that. Maybe after a while they will start to do so, but, I want to help," I cut Cassandra's grandmother off as I was about to stand up when I felt little arms wrap slowly around my shoulders.

Making sure that my gun was on safety, I then wrapped my arms around Cassandra's little body and held her to me.

"Thank you, Miss Cop lady," she whispered to me.

"My name is Isabelle, Cassie," I whispered back as she nodded and hugged me a bit more before walking back to her grandmother.

Ryan then gave Cassie's grandmother some money and then we both left after they were safely back inside their apartment.

"You did good back there, Isabelle," He said to me softly.

Looking at him from my seat of his car, I nodded and said "Would Captain be okay if I did a fundraiser for the community?"

"To help the helpless and poor? I think that she would but, when and where is the question," he replied back, his attitude has changed, which is good.

"What about Central Park? On the 20th of this month?" I said, knowing it was just a couple of weeks away.

"She wouldn't go for it if it's on-"

"I've done this before and it has worked," I cut him off with a determined expression.

"Alright, but I'm just saying, she might not go for it. Though giving it a try won't hurt either," he said with a shrug.

We headed back to the station as the evening was slow.

A thought came to me as I then started to look things up. Who exactly, was this Purple Dragons gang? Just how big was it? Who was the boss of it and what could we do to stop them?

I looked and looked on what was this gang, but all I could find was nothing.

"I thought you were going to ask Captain about that-"

"Tell me more of the Purple Dragons," I interrupted Ryan as he sighed heavily and then sat down with a steel chair in front of him.

"The Purple Dragons is a gang that is really powerful. The main guy or head of the group is called Hun. He does business with someone that he always keeps in the dark, however he is slipperier then a barrel full of eels. We've been trying to bring him down for years," He explained as he brought out a picture of what Hun looked like.

I must have looked like a gold fish because my mouth was hanging open and who couldn't blame me. Hun was roughly close to 6'7 feet tall with huge muscles.

"What's that other tattoo on his arm?" I asked Ryan as he looked closer and then shrugged.

"We could never trace that tattoo to anyone in this country. We don't know who else he's joined up to," he said as I looked at it for the longest time until I just pulled back.

"So who do you think beat up the bad guys that we caught?" Ryan asked me curiously.

I looked down and then really thought on it.

Should I tell him that I saw two eyes that were purely white? Hidden in the shadows of a shed?

"No clue, but whoever they are, they must be experts," I replied back, shrugging it off.

Walking towards where our boss's office was, Ryan nodded and then mumbled "Could be aliens for all we know,"

With a soft chuckle I walked into the office to talk to our boss.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was really excited. I had asked our captain; Captain Emma McKnight, if Cassandra and her grandmother from yesterday's shooting, could be with me. Emma was hesitant at first but, after Ryan had spoken to her on about Cassie and her grandmother, she agreed to it.<p>

When I drove to where Cassandra and her grandmother lived, Ryan was restless and being snoopy. He was looking my in gloved compartment as he found two teddy bears and looked over at me.

"What are these for?" he asked teasing me but I glanced at him.

"Those are for kids. If I ever come across a case that has a kid involved and they don't have anything, I give either of those teddy bears to him or her and they calm down a lot faster and feel safer. England and other countries have done this so, why can't I?" I replied seriously to him.

His smile quickly faded after I had told him why I had those bears there. He put them back and looked ahead of us but was thoughtful.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you," he whispered softly as I nodded.

"I get that a lot but, I am who I am," I replied back, slowing down my car when we got closer to Cassie and her grandmother's apartment.

There standing just outside of the double doors, I saw Cassie looking around.

"That's odd," I said to Ryan who nodded but as we got out, we saw her grandmother appear as she hugged her.

We crossed the street after checking it twice for cars but there was no one around. Smiling at them, they smiled in return and I could easily see that Cassie and her grandmother were both dressed in their best clothes.

Ryan glanced over at me as my wheels were starting to spin already on where we needed to go first.

"Hello, Isabelle," Cassie greeted me as I bent down and gave her a hug.

"Hi there Cassie. You look pretty today," I replied back as she smiled shyly.

"Thank you," she replied as we walked to my car.

They sat in the back as Ryan and I were up front. My car was completely differently to that of a normal cop car. It was just a normal looking car, no bars or anything in the back as I drove us all to the local mall.

The local mall was completely different then the thrift mall. The Thrift mall was near the waterfront, the local mall; Time Warner Center Mall, was surrounded by buildings and such.

There was a toy store that I know of for Cassie as she held onto her grandmother's hand when we found a parking spot, got out and locked it up.

Ryan walked beside me as it looked like we were just a huge family. All of us were in normal or "common" clothes. No one knew that Ryan and I were cops, but it didn't stop Cassie from smiling hugely when we walked into the largest toy store within the mall.

"Pick out 5 items that you would really like," Ryan said to her, crouching down to her eye level as she looked up at her grandmother.

"I'll go with you, Cass," she replied and was then dragged away as Ryan and I chuckled.

"So why here, the toy store, first?" I asked him, looking at him smile.

"Because she needs a reason to smile," He told me as I let that sink in.

For nearly an hour, we walked around the store, hung out near the check out area and waited for Cass and her grandmother. When they did come back, Cassie had some dolls, board games and some horse statues.

After Ryan paid for it all, she ran up to him and hugged his legs with a huge smile on her face and said happily "Thank you, Ryan! Thank you!"

Everyone just looked at them, like I said, it was as if we were aliens and did know our manners and etiquette. What a sad society.

The other stores that we went to didn't have what Cassie liked or too expensive even for Ryan and me. When we found the right one, Cassie, her grandmother and I all went looking for clothes. Ryan was there to hold the clothes that we picked out. It was funny to see him like that.

After we had some food and buying more clothes and other stuff, Cassie and her grandmother had to go back to their apartment complex.

Ryan and I were just saying goodbye when we got the call for an illegal transport down at the docks. Stepping on the gas pedal hard, we sped away with the sirens going.

It wasn't fun weaving in and out of traffic like that of snake. Gave me whip lash from it all as Ryan held onto his seat as we made it to the docks.

The sun was just setting as we heard guns going off.

Hiding behind my car after we got out, our own hand guns were drown and loaded. Very quietly, Ryan and I sneaked to where this shooting was occurring but, the thing about sound against water, it could be anywhere.

"Trying to find a needle in a hay stack," I muttered to myself as Ryan nodded in agreement.

My heart pounded with the thrill, the edge of being caught and finding these guys as more and more guns went off. Scanning the huge cargo containers, I found no one as Ryan pulled me behind one of the tall cold metal boxes.

A small shiver ran down my back as suddenly the shooting had stopped. Ryan pulled my arm softly forward as we crept around. Searching, searching for the bad guys.

Something slammed against the metal cargo container and Ryan looked around ground level, while I saw a shadow jump downward. The same way that we had come as I took off running.

"Wait up!" Ryan called out but I was already far ahead of him.

Use to being on my own most of the time, I wasn't use to having Ryan as my partner.

WHAM!

Grinding the soles of my feet into the ground, I skidded to a halt and then saw an opening in the isle ways and then slowly walked down against the cargo containers, my gun as my only protection.

Following the hidden person to wherever the shooting had taken place, I soon saw a huge open clearing and stayed close to the shadows. I tried to be so thin against the cargo containers but what made me look unsure of was that, there was a huge pile of bad guys all knocked out.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that anyone that was a criminal, would love to tag a cop. I wasn't going to give them that chance.

Looking up above me I saw across the way, eight pair of white eyes staring at me. One of them was glaring at me and I had no idea why this person was so upset.

"Isabelle, I'm here," I heard Ryan whisper to me as I slowly then broke my gaze with the four shadow figures and looked at Ryan.

"Do we wait for back up?" I asked him nodding to the opening.

We then heard the screaming and squealing of tires and someone getting away. Our attention then focused far across the clearing as a limo drove away.

And there I saw the first glance of Hun. He did not look happy as he was glaring up at something.

My eyes looked to where the shadow figures were at, now they were gone. Just who were they? Why did they fight our; the police department, fight against the bad guys?

"We wait for back up," Ryan told me as we heard the car that had Hun sped away.

I wanted to find the answer to these questions but, I had to wait. I wasn't patient enough for things to happen as they should.

Going against the grind of life, I hugged to the cargo container as then I checked for the safety of my department.

There is that old saying about heroes: Heroes don't run away from danger, they run towards it.

Then there is this saying that I always get from people.

"She's crazy for doing this," Ryan said as I smirked at that, but I am good at, at what I do.

When there wasn't any danger near us, I walked with my gun loose in my hand as I walked up to the pile of knocked out guys that had the purple dragon tattoo either on their arms or up or across their faces.

It was strange to say the least, though my mind went to the shadow figures.

Now that I know that there is only four, I wanted to know who they are and why they were doing this. But I couldn't, I had to play that damn patient card. I had no other choice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you to those that have reviewed. Love hearing from you guys. **

**So since it's November, I will be taking the NaNoWriMo Challenge. Don't worry, I won't leave you guys high and dry with this fanfic. You see, this is my challenge for this month's challenge. And get ready for a lot of updates lol. **

**Read, review and enjoy ^_^!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>_

My week was so slow to finish. After getting the Purple Dragons gang members; there were about 30 of them, the crime went down a lot.

Their court date was done and over with before the judge had time to sit down and read through their mountain high criminal records. All 30 of them were sent to either life in jail or 45 years in jail. Either way, they won't be back on the streets.

As I was getting use to New York once again, I couldn't get the shadow figures out of my head. Quite literally I was looking, searching on who these four shadow figures were, but all I could find on them was that: they always left the crime scene and didn't harm anyone except the criminals.

Surprisingly enough, I was invited by this woman who was named, Karai. She was well fit as she was around 5'6 but, also had this hardness to her pale green eyes. It was very eerie to look at her at any given time; however I also think she took pleasure in knowing that she made me uncomfortable.

My captain said that Karai needed some body guards for this party of some sorts. This was the expensive kind too. I'm like talking about people who had a lot of money in the high millions low billions area.

So I spent most of my day in the salon and shopping for the right outfit. I say outfit because I don't get fancied up in dresses anymore. Plus with me being on the clock, the gray slacks, dark royal blue blouse and flat comfortable shoes were more comfortable for me.

Of course, I had my black leather coat on, as the people here, were socializing and murmuring to one another. Occasional laughter would bubble up though; my partner was making his fourth round about the huge room that we were in.

It was fifteen minutes into this boring gathering as then, I saw him. I mean it was extremely hard not to miss the tall muscular structure of Hun. He was in a tailored made tux as he did not look too happy to be here. It was like a nuisance as I saw some of the women, shy away in fright.

I however, walked a bit closer to him. I was curious, nothing more.

"Good Evening guard 1," I heard his deep voice as I was at a table where a server was getting me something to drink.

"Good Evening," I replied smoothly back, however I wasn't going to say his name, he would know that I knew.

"Miss Karai will be running about 25 minutes late, she apologizes but, you understand how politics work," he said with an uneasy smirk almost grin.

With a soft lift of my eyebrows and nod, I didn't want to talk with him anymore.

"You know, you are not like the others"

"Take one step towards me, Tiny and I'll drop you where you stand," I cut him off and then walked away.

Walking to one part of the room where I could easily see everyone, I sighed as I glanced sometimes out the dark window. I scanned the rooftops, almost at once now.

A part of me wanted to know who it was with those shadow figures. Another part of me was actually livid because, it was seriously dangerous. Taking the law into your own hands was not only stupidly crazy but, outrageously brave.

"Having fun?" I heard Ryan softly ask me as I looked back at him.

"Fun isn't the word that I would use, but just to please you, yes," I replied back, looking around the room once before looking outside again.

"Still curious on the Shadow figures?" he then asked me as I slowly looked at him.

My eyes were keen on Ryan as he sighed and then whispered "We checked on what they could be. There is nothing left at the crime scenes and nothing to go on,"

Sighing heavily and scanning the rooftops just once more, I couldn't help that feeling that I was being watched but not from Hun. Yeah I knew that my quick cut off on him would make him a little upset, but oh well deal with it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please forgive my delay of appearance," I heard this woman's sharp clear voice.

My eyes looked to my left as a Japanese woman dressed in nothing but a black one piece dress, red ruby earrings and small hand purse. Her hard eyes scanned the room until I walked closer, her pricing sharp pale green eyes locked onto me.

It didn't bother me all that much as Ryan glared back. We were here to protect her, not start a fight.

"Please let me announce to the New York City Police Department," Karai began again while I half listened, watching out for her safety. "My greatest most sincere thanks for protecting me tonight,"

Everyone didn't understand why she put that out there, neither did I however I couldn't focus all that much on her insignificant words and speech.

"Miss Karai," a reporter then made himself known, which was shocking even for me. "Can you tell me when your father will come back? If his death wasn't real, why all the secrets?"

"Did I not say no press reporters?" she hissed angrily at Hun.

Hun snarled over at me as I put my hands up in the air as in _'I don't know how this happened either, so don't ask me'_ kind of way.

Ryan then took hold of the Reporter and softly said "Come on, I'll escort him out,"

"As I was saying," Karai seethed angrily at me, which wasn't something new to me. "Please make a donation for the groups that my father had created and all proceeds will to them as soon as this evening events, is over with,"

I stayed put as everyone walked towards the tables to make a donation, though Karai walked over to me with a heated glare.

"Please follow me detective," she snarled low.

Walking with her up to the rooftop, my gut was telling me to be alert on what she was going to do next. This was something that the police force had enforced into me for many years: never be alone when someone is truly angry.

My fingers brushed against my hip where my gun was hidden. After the door was closed and the breeze softly blew around us, I kept my eyes on Karai.

"Why did you lie to me," she snapped harshly at me.

"If you want to play the blame game, go ahead, I was hired, if I am mistaken, to protect you. Not my fault that security failed to catch him in time," I calmly retorted back to her, my anger flickering to life.

"No! You were hired-"

"_To protect you_, Karai. My boss made that perfectly and utterly clear to you. If you want to sue the New York Police Department for something so stupidly mistaken then go ahead. Waste the precious resources of the people of this city, then go right ahead because you will lose," I snapped back at her.

She turned and looked at me with something that I couldn't make out. I couldn't understand why, she was so upset and directing her anger and hatred at me, when she knew she was in the red here.

"Leave me," she barely whispered at me as I then sensed something or someone else was with us.

At once I took out my gun and then walked closer to Karai, looking around. My gun pointed, loosely around us but, I couldn't find the person or being.

'_Could it be one of the shadow figures that are with us now?'_ I then asked myself but didn't dare say it out loud.

All I could hear was the bustling of cars, the soft breeze on this warm night. I kept an eye on Karai, where she was looking but, she too it seemed, didn't know where this person was at.

"Come on, let's get you back inside," I told her firmly as I took her upper arm and started walking back inside.

"I am going to give your-"

"Go ahead, but my captain will just tell you the same exact thing that I just did. Now why don't you just enjoy the rest of tonight and you can go about your own way afterwards," I cut her off again as she stormed back inside.

Heavily sighing and knowing that I needed some time to myself, I stayed outside after I saw Ryan join up with Karai.

My eyes looked out into the harbor where Statue of Liberty was and softly said to myself "I got to love my job,"

I must have not sensed it or knew that someone was looking at me, but from the shadows. My stress levels were high as I scanned the lower buildings below me as my mind went to that earlier thought.

"Just who are you?" I asked to myself.

"I cannot tell you that Detective," I heard a voice behind me.

Whirling around I looked but didn't have my gun out, like I should.

"You…You're one of the shadow figures," I stated horribly frighten now.

I heard him sigh with him stating "Yes, but please do not be frighten of me or my brothers if you are called to a crime scene. You are lucky tonight though,"

My eyes strained to know where he was, it was difficult to know because of the light near the door.

"Brothers?" I tested that out on my tongue, which should have been normal to a human person, but with this shadow figure, it was strange.

"Yes, there are only four of us here. Though you should head back inside," his voice grew irritable on me.

"Why are you upset?" I asked him, curious.

"Karai and I go way back. She shouldn't have placed the blame on you when you did nothing wrong because as you said, it's not your fault that the security of her party missed that reporter," he said angrily at her, not at me.

Humming at this I then asked "May I come just a little closer?"

"No. You should head back inside. I shouldn't have answered your rhetorical question," he then told me.

"Why? You and your brothers, are a mystery to me. Please I would like to know what you are." I asked him but all I got was silence.

Waiting like a fool outside, I had no other choice but to go back inside. As the door closed behind and I took only two steps down, I heard voices.

"Good going fearless leader," I heard an angry voice.

"Raph, I thought it would be good for her to at least hear us. She doesn't have to necessarily see us," My shadow figure said to his brother.

"But Leo, you heard her ask of what we are. Wanting to get to know us more so," Raph snapped back.

"End of discussion. We have to go back home, Master Splinter is waiting for us," I heard Leo told his brother.

"Yeah, on the way we can get some pies," I heard a goofy lighthearted voice reply to them.

"Mikey, don't get the Mushroom fried tomato one again!" A very soft caring voice entered now.

"Aw, come on Donnie! It's my new favorite!" Mikey protested but I heard them leave from this building.

Slowly, I turned to go down the stairs, trying to take of what I overheard in.

"Leo, we can't be seen. Why do you risk that with this chick so much?" Raph growled low as I stopped at once.

"Because Raphael, we will see more of her in the future, since she's new here to New York Police Department. I want to make sure that she-"

"She can easily take care of herself. She took care of Karai just a few minutes ago,"

"Raph, that is different. Karai is dangerous when she-"

"So what? Why risk us being known when this could be a crush you have on this cop chick?"

"You wouldn't understand. Now come on. Master Splinter will be worried if we don't show up," Leo said, almost defeated before I heard something jumping.

A growl was above me as I swallowed at knowing that this Raphael was above me. He jumped down and then heavily sighed before he jumped away from here.

A few minutes went by before I heard someone coming up the stairs. My cop mode went into gear now as I got my gun out and then hugged the wall.

"Freeze!" I said loudly as the steps stopped.

"Easy partner, it's just me," Ryan announced himself as he slowly came around the corner with his hands up as I sighed.

"You alright?" He asked me as I put my gun back in its case.

"Yeah, I will be when this night is over with," I grumbled back, my mind was spinning.

"Well it's a good thing that it is," Ryan replied back with a smirk.

Arching an eyebrow up at him I then asked "What?"

"Karai called it an early night, many people made donations to her late father and we can go home now," he answered me as I nodded slowly.

"What happened?" he asked me next as I continued to think over of what I had with Leo and over heard of his brothers and him.

"I don't know but, I do need a bath," I said to Ryan, not really giving him a good enough answer but he kept it at that.

We left the building as I was walking outside, something tumbled down to me. It was a piece of paper as I unfolded it.

It was a very child like drawing of a turtle.

My eyes were up in the skies as I scanned the building rooftops. It was only across the street that I saw something or someone jump to, turning around and his white eyes looking at me.

Looking at him with curiosity swirling heavily within me, I then said "I will be seeing more of _you_ too, Leo,"

I don't know if I had made him upset or not, but his eyes squinted and then looked at me hesitantly.

"Come on, Izzy, let me drive you home," I heard Ryan say to me, but my eyes were fixed on Leo or what I thought was Leo.

"Sure," I replied slowly back, tearing my eyes away down to Ryan.

"What? Aliens?" he joked as I smirked and then shook my head, keeping silent.

We got into my car and Ryan drove me home. That night, I was on my laptop in my office as I thought over tonight in my PJs.

The next morning, I was in the station at 8 AM. My sleep was a little deprived but, I'll live with it.

"Raine, I need to speak with you privately," our captain said to me as I sighed.

Walking into her office, as she closed the door after her, I stood where I was.

"Yes Captain?" I asked her, sipping my starbucks hot coffee slowly.

"Last night I got a very late phone call from that of Karai," She said, sitting down in her office chair.

With a roll of my eyes I then said "Her security officer missed checked someone as a billionaire, which was in fact a reporter. She blamed me for not getting him out of there, when I saw no trouble,"

"I know. She told me that you did an excellent job and that she is giving you and Ryan a bonus for helping her stay 'focused to what was at hand'. She would like for you and Ryan to come to her headquarters Christmas party, later on this year," she told me as I shook my head.

"I don't do stuff on Christmas. That is for Family time only," I replied, glaring at my captain.

"I know, and that is what I had told her with the both of you. She did not like it of course, but she respected it. In the future, she would like you and Ryan to be there as her bodyguards," My Captain told me as I groaned.

"Alright, but if it's an important holiday, I'm not going," I said as I then turned around.

"I know, and have a good morning Detective," Emma replied back as I nodded and walked back to my cubical.

That day, I was in the office, doing reports and such. At night, I was still doing reports for my boss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you guys for reviewing, it means a lot to me ^_^.**

**Read, review and enjoy.**

_**Chapter 4.**_

_BAM!_

The door was flown open as four of my men stormed inside.

"Mr. Stockman, you are under an investigation by the city of New York City," I said loud and firmly.

All of the laboratory people froze and put their hands up in the air. A Black man with glasses with the normal white lab coat on and walked slowly over to us.

"What is this interruption!" he demanded at me as I then held up a single piece of paper.

"This, sir, is a warrant to search your laboratory building and see if you-"

"If _I_ have what, _Miss_?" he drawled on the last word as I looked at him steadily.

"Detective Raine. And if you are in any way connected to that of the person who calls himself _'The Shredder'_?" I said as he suddenly swallowed.

"Take a look all you want to, but I am no more connected to that tyrant," He said to me, my eyes narrowed but nodded.

How I stumbled across the name of "the Shredder" was believe it or not, that same tattoo that was on Hun's arm and also high connections from Karai. Basically, it was a simple hidden in plain sight, paper trail.

During reports and paper work the past few days of the weekend, I had come across an interesting trend. It was mostly that of the Purple Dragons gang members.

They would spend a lot of money from Hun, who surprisingly enough got it from a company. Sometimes, Professor Baxter Stockman's name would pop up, but what got me to notice this "trend".

The Shredder would only give out a certain amount of money to Hun and then he would give it out to the rest of the members of the Purple Dragons.

It would also explain why the crime rate would suddenly dip down low and then shot skyward high, hold for a month or less and then dip back down. Every three months.

So I had the whole police department come to my "Show and tell" show. It was nerve wracking but, it did shed light on why everything was the way it was. My captain gave me the "okay" for the warrants from the judge.

It was ironic how Karai and Hun would suddenly disappear for a "Business trip" while my team searched their headquarters.

I found nothing except while I left a couple police officers who could get into the computer system of both Karai and Hun; I was left to go after, in my mind, the Lab Rat aka, Baxter Stockman.

"Tyrant?" I asked him, picking up on the way he sneered at Karai's late father.

"Yes, why do you think I'm nothing, but a hologram?" Baxter Stockman said as I looked at him real closely.

It looked like he was human, but my stomach was twisting in knots when I saw the image just flicker a bit. My deep dark emerald eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Yes, Detective, I'm glad that tyrant is no longer here," he said, satisfied with my reaction.

As we searched, I kept my eye on him. He would "walk" around, looking at things with a clip board and write something down.

Thirty five minutes later, we were walking back through the door.

"Detective," Stockman said to me as I turned around and looked at him. "Just because I worked for some time with The Shredder, doesn't mean that I can't help you with whatever it is that you're looking for,"

"Is that guilt?" I asked him, curious on why he would say that.

"No, but, some of my friends won't be happy that you stopped by," Stockman said with a sick smile.

"Oh? Who?" I asked, taking the bait for now.

"Ah, ah, ah. I can't tell you that, my dear," he replied too sweetly.

I turned around and walked with Ryan who just pulled up.

"Iz, you alright?" he asked me when he was by my side.

"Yeah, let's just say that I have had enough fun in the clown department," I replied as we got out of there.

When we headed back to the station, I didn't want to be inside the building. Hell, I knew I was restless before I parked my car.

However, I was up on the rooftop looking out at the city. Memories and flash backs of my past, danced unwanted before me. How I would save this city and me alone with a young naïve mentality.

"Oh give it a rest will you?" I mumbled to myself.

"I haven't done anything to you, detective," I heard behind me it sounded like.

My heart jumped, my intake of air rushed into my lungs as I stayed still. It wasn't Leo that was talking to me right now.

"Alright, where are you?" I asked him, skeptical that this was Raphael.

"Right behind the shed, but please, don't come near me. If Leo knew that I was here, he would put me in training for a month," One of the turtle brothers told me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the shadow figure with his white eyes staring back at me. With a heavy sigh, I nodded at him. My eyes looked over his body; he was just a huge giant turtle, except.

"What's that on your back?" I asked, my hand slowly going to my gun.

"It's just my boa staff and I won't hurt you with it," he answered me at once as I stopped my hand.

"Are you Donnie?" I asked him curiously.

"H…How do you know my name?" he asked me, stunned.

With a soft bite of my lower lip and then looking up at him I then said "I overheard you and your brothers talk to one another, that night of Karai's gala party. I was in the stair well still. I only did it because I'm curious on what you guys are; you're still a mystery to me and I would like to help you guys if we ever cross paths at a crime scene,"

He slowly nodded; it made sense to me just in case I had to call someone off of them, from hurting the four turtle brothers.

"Leo won't like this. He knows the grave mistake of talking to you, just fueling that want to know us more. What else do you know?" Donnie asked me, he was going to rat me out by that tone of his voice.

Great, so not only was I a mistake for them to socialize with, I wouldn't be seeing them any time soon or close to ever.

"Donnie, I won't tell anyone of you guys, if that is the problem here," I softly said as he shook his head at me.

"That's not it. Not only are you fascinated with and by us, so is Leo with you. All of my brothers and I; Mikey and Raph, don't really understand why. The last time he did this, was with our enemy's daughter; Karai. After she hurt him so badly, from breaking his trust and using him over and over again, he closed his heart," Donnie explained as I then understood something.

Karai wasn't just angry at me that night, she was angry that I was in the way of getting Leo to herself.

"Dete-"

"It's Isabelle, Donnie," I cut him off at once.

"Sorry, Isabelle, but can you explain to me as to why-"

"As to why you're talking to her Donatello?" We heard the stern voice of Leo after the loud THUMP sound of when he landed on top of the shed.

My body relaxed when he suddenly arrived, I knew what was happening to me, but I had to get a grip on it. Didn't Donnie make it clear that I was a mistake for them all?

"She…She…" Donnie stammered horribly.

"I saw him and started talking, he tried to get away and let me down gently but like always, I can't take 'no' as a hint," I stepped in, taking the blame for this one.

The white glow of Leo's eyes stared at me before squinting and we heard him hum at that.

"Don, head back to the lair, I'll be there in a few moments," Leo told him thoughtfully.

"You're sure, Leo?" Donnie asked him, hesitant to leave.

"Yes, I'm sure," he told him, looking over at me as I stayed put with a blank face.

Donnie was very hesitant to leave Leo and I alone, but, with a quick movement of him removing his boa staff and then him jumping downward to the street, I glanced over the edge if he was alright.

"Do not worry about him," I heard Leo say, almost confidently that his brother was safe.

Not listening like always, I saw that Donnie had made it down safely before looking back at Leo. He was a lot closer now, still hidden in the shadows but, his eyes did not look happy or pleased.

"Why did you cover for my brother?" He asked me, as I arched an eyebrow up at him.

"You were listening to us," I stated back at him.

He slowly nodded twice before looking at me.

"I covered for him because I am not a _mistake_ for you or the rest of your family," I honestly told him, walking slowly to where the edge of the light faded into the darkness.

A hard glare was sent my way but, I stood my ground with raising my chin and looking Leo into his eyes. It was only then, did I see his true eye color.

"Butterscotch," I whispered low, he must have thought of it as to what I said before, but it wasn't.

"I understand that this may be hard for you to comprehend, to come to terms with, but I can't-"

"Then why keep me away? What if one of my fellow cops shoots you by accident? Who would stop him or her from killing you or the rest of your family?" I cut him off as the reality sunk in _for him_.

"We'll stay away as will you," He said thoughtfully.

"No. If you wanted to stay away, then why are you still wanting to see me?" I asked him, wanting to get to the bottom of this at once.

He glared at me but remained silent as he then jumped down as I looked over the edge of the building. I only saw his back or his shell with two swords strapped around his body before he lifted a manhole cover and then stopped.

The shadows here were covering him up, but when he looked back up at me, I saw something different from his white glowing eyes.

Agony.

That was what I saw before he slipped into the sewers and was gone.

My head was circling with a lot more questions than answers but, I figured that was how it was for now.

Ryan was at my cubical when I arrived back.

"Nothing came up with the search at Stockman's lab. The computers have been difficult to get into but, after our hackers got in, we found a file that is to the mysterious shadow figures," he said, putting the vanilla file on my desk as I leaned against it.

"I'll take a look at it later," I said dejectedly, not wanting to deal with more of them right now.

Ryan took one look at me and then slowly said "You've talked to one of them, haven't you,"

I looked more at the floor and sighed. What could I do? Lie to Ryan when I know he's a good cop?

"Will you keep it a secret?" I whispered low.

"Do you know who they are? I mean, we have-"

"No, we don't Ryan. Sometimes, keeping secrets are better than telling them," I interrupted, looking at him then.

"But someday or one day, their secret will come to light of our world," he argued back.

"Just please keep this between you and me, I already promised them that I would," I said, looking at the file once more.

He heavily sighed and then replied "Alright, just how about we check in to our hackers and see what else that they have found?"

A soft smile appeared on my lips as I nodded and said "Thanks Ryan,"

Until 11:45 PM, I went home. The NYPD computer hackers didn't find anything else within the systems of Stockman's computers. Or they were hidden like Easter eggs.

That night, I slept fine but, the eyes of Leo haunted my dreams. Why was he trying so hard to ignore his own orders and yet his heart wanted something else?

"_The last time he did this was with our enemy's daughter; Karai. After she hurt him so badly from breaking his trust and using him over and over again, he closed his heart_," Donnie's words echoed and ringed in my dreams.

It was before 5 AM when I woke up, gasping and panting. Getting up and out of bed, I walked into my bathroom and used the toilet, washed my hands, teeth and face before walking back out into my bedroom and then into my living room.

Flicking the lights on, I walked into the kitchen pressing the cook button a bit early. My mind wandered as I brought out the file of the Leo and his brothers.

Just opening it made me wonder if I was getting myself deeper into something that I wasn't supposed to.

There were pictures, lots of them of Leo and his brothers. However, with each one, I saw the round shape of their bodies, always in the cloaked darkness of night.

Some pictures were alright; I could easily see a figure, and others were just horrible; blurry but also fast taking of something there.

A beeping from the coffee maker told me that it was finished bubbling and brewing the coffee. All across my counter were the pictures in groups.

It wasn't until the last four pictures I came upon grabbed my full attention. These pictures were a lot different. They were crystal clear with details. There were glimpses of their arms, legs, shells or weapons, but none of their faces.

Not wanting to think of them anymore, I just woke up from a nightmare of Leo and his family, I put the pictures down and went to get my hot steamy coffee.

As the hours went ticking by, I wasn't feeling all that good. In fact, the more that I was up and awake, the more I felt the sudden stomach flu come at me.

Calling in to my boss was somewhat fun but, she told me to get some rest and that I would be okay for some sick days to take. I was back in bed after an hour or so with my head in the toilet, sleeping away the day.

When I did wake up, I felt someone's hand on my forehead.

"Rest, it's okay," I thought I heard Leo say to me.

My temperature was high, my vision was blurry and all I did want to do was sleep. Something, like that of a pinch in my arm, I felt and then I faded into my dreams.

Two days later, I was back on my feet and back at work. Strangely enough the pictures that I got from Ryan were missing or I put them somewhere that I forgot to look.

However, Leo and his brothers were slowly becoming a dark but beautiful memory.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

**Awe thanks you guys. Love hearing that you enjoy my writing. **

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>_

Even when the temperatures were slowly creeping up into the triple digits of the last effort of summer, my adjustment to New York City was alright.

I had gotten over my stomach flu and sadly enough gave it to everyone in the NYPD building. Yeah, they weren't really friendly after they came back from being sick, but hey it happens.

Ryan and I were doing a lot of cases from either traffic kind of stuff, bank robbing or someone wanting to kill other people. It was crazy.

Most nights I would just either be numb from it all or sob until I felt better. It wasn't that I didn't love my job; it's just what comes with it. We're all human and we will be aware of something a lot more or less the first time around.

It was a Friday; I was driving my car around, just to see if there was any crime out. Ryan was with me as always.

"So, I noticed that you haven't brought up the Shadow figures in the last three to four months," he said, warily looking out the passenger window.

"The what?" I asked him confused as I turned off my car and looked at him.

He turned and looked at me, shocked.

"You remember the people who keep on doing our jobs for us? Around 5'4, round, stay in the shadows? Many people say that their turtles?" he said as I couldn't bring my mind up with any kind of memories.

"I don't remember or what you're talking about," I told him honestly.

Ryan sat there, reeling in the shock and then said "You told me that you were somewhat awake when someone was in your apartment,"

"Yes, what about it?" I asked him curious on where this was going.

"Do you think it could have been them?" he asked me in a soft wonder.

"If it was, why did they give me a needle of some sort?"

"True, but you can't remember anything about them? I mean you have talked to a couple of them, a couple of times,"

"I'm sorry; Ryan, but I don't remember them. All I do know is that some of my memory is blurred in some places. Where there should be a crystal clear memory is blurred or smudged,"

"Mm…you don't think that they could have done it, do you?"

"The shadow turtles? I hardly doubt it. Whoever it was, that not only broke into my apartment, gave me that needle of whatever it was, wanted me to not be too close to the shadow turtles," I said calmly to him.

Ryan rolled that thought over and over in his mind as we got a call from the station that there was a shooting going on at the largest train station within New York: Grand Central.

Starting up my car, gunning the gas pedal and the lights with the sirens going, we drove like lightening.

"If you weren't…" Ryan began, holding onto the door handle that was locked. "A cop, I would pull ….you over…for speeding….like a mad woman,"

I snickered and smiled as we drove to Grand Central station.

As we were coming down 6th Ave, I took a sudden hard left onto West 39th street and about a block over, took another hard left onto Madison Ave, and cruised until Ryan and I got to the block-aid on Vanderbilt Ave.

Shots rang out. Ryan and I dove behind my car as we heard the metal binging sound of it getting hit.

Taking out my hand gun and inching my eye sight around the rubber hind tires, I saw no one. Every police car, officer, S.W.A.T. personnel were here.

Thumb, thumb, thumb!

"Great, the media is here," Ryan grumbled as we heard the fast and loud sounds of the Helicopter over head.

"We will not harm you if you surrender. Let's talk through this calmly and-"

About a round of shots were fired at us as Tyler tried to talk to them.

Trying to figure out what is going on; I got in a hunched position before running.

The gun was nearly a second late as I took cover behind Tyler's car as he held me close to him as the bullets slammed into the street and his car.

"Are you _that_ god damn crazy Detective!" He screamed into my ear.

"Who are they?" I asked him, glaring him in the eye.

The guns didn't stop firing from within the train station as we all stayed put.

"Some men who got some passing passengers from the commuter train this early evening. What we got from the cameras from within the train and station, before they shot the cameras is that, these men are wealthy, armed and holding the hostages on one of the commuter trains," He said angrily at this.

No cop wants a fatality or hostage gone wrong. Biting my lower lip, I tried to think on what we could do.

With a quick glance at the grand station, the firing of guns had ceased for now, though I saw the street was empty near the station.

"This is going to be even crazier," I muttered to Tyler, as I got to my feet, I fled from the scene, as a cop never should do.

The ruckus began as the guns were trained on me but, I was hugging the buildings and trash cans as they took the brunt end of it. Pretty soon I was out reach of the bullets but I had to make sure that this would work.

Running down on Madison Avenue, I slowed down to a slow and careful walk as the skyscraper hid my movements well, it was to the empty cross walk that came into view had me seeing it as a challenge.

I crossed it at a dead sprint, though I knew that one bullet could ruin everything that I was about to do.

I did this kind of work out for three more blocks to E 45th Street and when I edged towards the train station building. It was difficult hiding and moving slowly towards it.

When I got to a side door of the building, I slowly opened it, my 45 was out and slipped inside.

My eyes looked around the old grand station and it made me realize of the wealth of the men who built America back then. The huge brick columns arched high and the green ceiling added that wealth to it with the gold lights still on.

Hugging close to one of the columns, I looked around, to my left, to my right. Nothing.

As I moved closer, checking to see where these men were, everything was eerily quiet.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

I ducked and crouched down as I braced myself for the bullets to hit me. It wasn't until a minute later that I realized that the men were shooting out towards the street.

Slowly standing up again, I breathed a sigh a relief before walking closer and closer to where I saw, three men stationed with a semi automatic.

I took aim, and took three shots in their backs.

"QUIET!" I heard Tyler from outside as when one of the men had seen me, he took off down the grand stone stair case, under the front entrance.

"IT'S CLEAR!" I yelled out to my fellow cops.

The two dead bodies lay as Tyler, Ryan and the rest of them came through the front doors. The S.W.A.T. came through as I held my hands up as they spread out and pointed their guns nearly everywhere at every second.

"Where did he go?" One of them men asked me.

"Down below us," I said but they were already moving and we heard shots being fired.

It was a tough 10 minutes as there was nothing but shooting and then there was silence.

"Clear!" we heard as we slowly headed warily down the stone steps and then right into the middle of the structure of the stair case was the way in.

As we walked into the tunnel, we saw two more bad guys down, bleeding out all over where they fell.

"One of the guys ran down this way, took a hard right and there was nothing," as our S.W.A.T. team told us.

"Follow my lead," I said to them as they all nodded at me.

"Please, just put this vest on?" One of the S.W.A.T. men said to me, holding a bullet proof vest as I sighed but put it on.

I had it under my black leather coat making me look puffy but, I wasn't going to take my shirt off in front of them.

After that, we walked slowly down the tunnel; guns ready and looking at every corner.

I pulled back and then asked in a hushed whisper "Where did he run down to?"

The S.W.A.T. man moved to the lead as he walked us down another 30 yards, looking around the corner as two more of them helped their team mate.

As we all bunched around the corner and walls, the S.W.A.T. team went first but, as my heart raced with anticipation there was nothing.

"Clear," we all heard one of them whisper to us as the mounting tension grew.

Not really like being crowded by everyone, I walked with that of the S.W.A.T. team. I may be a 3rd level cop, but I was use to being on my own.

The stairs leading down to the platforms of the trains made me grab one of the men's arms. He signaled his men to stop as we then heard feet running, we drew back after checking it wasn't coming from the others.

"Come on," I said low to them, walking forward though my gut started to scream at me.

With my eyes only, I scanned the empty platform but, when I saw from the corner of the train, a barrel of a gun, I did one of those "Crazy beyond measures".

I ran towards it.

"_ISABELLE_!" Ryan and Tyler yelled at me when the gun started to go off.

I took a very slow aim at the barrel of the gun that was firing at me, shooting three bullets as fast as I could squeeze the trigger. The first bullet hit the glass window, the other nicked off of the barrel itself but the last one did its job.

The gun of the bad guy exploded as I ran faster to get away from the blast of it. Ducking into an empty commuter train, I saw that this was safe but, I also saw something that stunned me.

Across from me, was a guy in a very fancy tux? He was tall and very muscular.

"_The Mob_ is behind _all_ of _this_?" I asked myself confused because I thought that they were done with everything after the 30's and 40's.

"Boss, we have to leave," I heard one of them say.

"Weasel, we have to make our stand!" I also heard this "Boss" guy reply.

"Okay, Boss, okay. I'll stand with you," this Weasel guy sounded frightened.

Very suddenly, the lights within the platform of the station went out.

Now, I held still. I wasn't stupid enough to move from my spot. Then I felt someone gently push me aside, his hands gently squeezed my left forearm twice.

"We got this, Izzy," I heard him say to me as I then saw the white glow of his eyes.

"We? Who are 'we'?" I softly whispered to the men.

"Yes, now stay here and out of sight. And yes, that is an order," I heard him told me.

"Humph," I huffed as a soft chuckle came from one of the three others.

But just like that, they were gone and then firing broke out.

I hugged the far side of the train, my radio was singing but I couldn't answer it. I stayed where I was, like a good little girl, though in the train across from me, I saw the hostages run for their lives.

"Fuck this," I growled and then ran out.

"Everyone, come on, safely now," I said loudly to them as they ran with their hands over their faces and heads.

The "Weasel" guy saw me and just as a lady ran past me I couldn't duck in time.

BAM!

"AH!" I screamed but hit the floor hard.

"Isabelle!" was the last thing that I heard before my world went black.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in the hospital. Looking around, it was very clean, quiet and nerve wracking.<p>

My heart rate jumped a mile. However, a nurse came in and when she saw me looking around panicked, she at once walked over to me.

"It's okay Miss Raine, you are safe now," she tenderly told me but that didn't bring down my panic.

"Get me out of here," I said back, looking up at my IV bag.

Then the door opened and an older woman walked in and said "Easy, Miss Raine. No one"

"Just get me the fuck out of here now," I snapped at her.

She nodded slowly and asked "Claustrophobic?"

"That and hate being in a hospital room," I humored her but I was calming down a bit.

Then it suddenly dawned on me.

"Wait, why am I here anyway?" I asked her, looking at her.

Her blonde hair was in a bun as her long sweeping bangs hung in her corn blue eyes.

"It was out of safety precautions with the situation that you were dealing with. At the train station. Even though you were wearing a bullet proof vest, we just wanted to make sure that nothing else happened," she said as I arched an eyebrow up at this.

"It doesn't seem like I'm dead or anything," I grumbled back, I was not happy.

"No, but the local news stations around the city are claiming you as a hero," she stated as I shrugged.

"It's a part of my job, I don't get a medal at the end of the year because of it," I retorted, calming down further but wanting to go home.

"I'm Doctor Abby, in thirty minutes, you'll be able to go home," she then said.

"What exactly happened? If I was only hit with"

"You were hit with four to five bullets, all across your chest. From what your police partner told me, you didn't stand a chance if you didn't have that bullet proof vest on," she interrupted me as I tried to remember it.

"What day is it?" I slowly asked, trying to put it together still.

"It has been four days since the event in the train station," she said as I swallowed at that.

"Alright, no offense, here Doctor Abby, but can we please get me checked out?" I asked, not feeling the pain yet.

"Of course, but the normal tests before check out," she told me as I nodded.

About 25 minutes later, I was walking out of the doors of the hospital. Ryan had come and picked me up. In the next few days I will be off duty to recover, because the heavy but slow ache was settling in.

"You're a hero around here," he said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah? It's not like we ever get a medal or something," I replied back.

"You can really get our teams into action when you need to," he said as I looked over at him.

"What do you mean? I'm just a rookie around here, remember?" I told him, slowly breathing in.

"Here, take one and it will numb the pain," he then said as I took the prescribed bottle of heavy duty pain killers.

"Shouldn't I eat something first?"

"Yes, right there, at your feet. Burger and fries with a chocolate milk shake,"

"Thank you," I told him as I quickly dug in and ate my food.

After I ate my food and took my pill, Ryan pulled over and watched me.

"The turtle men were there as well," he barely whispered to me.

"The turtle men? Oh the shadow guys," I said connecting the dots.

"Yeah, they were highly upset that you got shot at as well. I swear, Isabelle, you can really rally a group of men, when you know how,"

"I didn't know that I was that popular,"

"I'm serious, here. The one with the long stick had be hold back as was that fork wielding turtle shadow. The leader of them was upset but he didn't act out,"

"Fork wielding one? Ha, ha, that's funny Ryan,"

"I guess those drugs kicked in faster than I thought? Come on, let's get you home," he said not being funny about this.

So he took me home, made sure that I had something to eat for dinner; he ordered four boxes of pizza, and then left.

That night after I had a shower and once against had something to eat, my dreams were filled with weird and strange images.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_

**Okay I know that you guys have been asking and asking of when the guys will come into the story, fully. Well Maybe this chapter or the next. Also I don't do Raph's speech all that well, so if it comes out normal, I'm sorry.**

**As for the reviews, thank you guys Love reading from you guys.**

**Please Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>_

Paperwork.

That was what I had to do for the last week.

Ever since my "heroin close call" I was stuck at my desk. Though the media coverage and the dinner with the mayor were really cool.

A bit tired of being at my desk, I handed in my papers for now, checked out and walked outside. As I was nearly a half a block away, I heard sirens and then turned around.

There, I saw a lot of black cars and Ryan up in the window, looking at me as I wondered if I should come back. He waved me in a shooing motion as I nodded and walked away.

Knowing that something was up, I had to find a way to know what it was that made the feds come down on us.

A single piece of paper, with a simple turtle drawing with an arrow pointing to my left, fell in front of my face.

I didn't know what it was about but, I followed it. Across the street, into an alleyway. As I got my gun out, I saw something further down the alleyway.

"It's okay Isabelle, you won't need your gun since we're friends," he said to me as I walked further towards him.

"You know my name?" I asked him as he nodded and then I saw his glowing white eyes.

"I'm Donnie, remember?" he said as I saw that he was sitting up on the fire escape ladder.

"Uh...no, I don't actually," I told him confused as he looked at me in silence.

"Donnie, what are you doing here?" I heard another one but had a thick Brooklyn accent and didn't sound happy.

"Raph, I was just talking to-"

"You know Leo forbids us to talk to her anymore. Why do you keep pushing this issue with him? You know he has no interest in her. Why give her hopes up?" This angry one said at once.

"Can you stand him training, day after day? Brooding with a cold heart? I know I can't, plus my nightmares are getting more and more vivid of the future that I once visited. I will not stand alone and see everyone that we know, except April, get killed!" Donnie snarled back, slamming his Bo staff against the ground.

"Fine, but it will be only you who will take the heat from Leo," Raph grumbled as he walked away from us.

I stayed out of this argument as much as possible but, when I heard the sound of metal scrapping, I turned and saw Raph jump down.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere safe," Donnie had said to me, nudging me towards the open sewer.

"I...I…" I stammered, a little frighten but, when I felt his hand with mine, I gasped.

"Please, I don't want Agent Bishop to know that you are in the city," He hissed low at me as I had no other choice but to go with him.

When the cover of the sewer was closed on us and we walked nearly blindly for miles; me holding onto Donnie's hand, my eyes adjusted and I could easily make out Donnie and Raph.

"Turtles," I whispered a loud.

"What of it?" Raph grumbled at me.

"She has never seen us like this, Raph. Be nice to her," Donnie snapped at him as I saw Raph shake his head.

"I swear Don, you are either in love with that idea of yours, or, you're in love with her," Raph replied as he continued to walk ahead of us.

Donnie remained silent, but angry.

When we came to a huge drainage pipe, I backed up and was ready to run away.

"It's okay Isabelle," Donnie said as I saw Raph jump down into it.

"Just where in the WORLD are you two taking me?" I asked him, looking up panicked in his eyes.

"To our lair, I'll hold you when we slide down," He promised as I heavily sighed.

"Alright, but will you explain to me how your brothers came to be?" I asked him, looking up at him as the light showed more of what he looked like.

He was soft looking, his chocolate milk brown eyes held warmth and promise. And his mask was a deep royal purple.

"Of course, Leo won't like me for this, but, I won't let my brother destroy our family either," He replied, a smile appeared in his eyes as I felt reassured.

When he sat down on the lip of the pipe, I walked carefully over after standing up, gently sat in his lap and then he pushed until we were sliding. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me carefully to his body.

"It's okay," He whispered as I opened my eyes and then suddenly, I was flung from him.

I landed on my back, nothing was damaged thankfully as I saw Donnie spin around on his back or uh shell.

"Help? Please?" he said as I chuckled at that and then stood back up.

After I walked over to him, I very gently took his spinning hand and then pulled him up. He faced the wall but walked down it.

"Thank you," He said as he then came across a solid brick wall.

I also noticed that Raph wasn't here with us.

"HE DID WHAT!?" we both heard from the other side of the wall.

"Uh," I said looking at Donnie who sighed as he shook his head.

As Donnie got the door open, I was behind him. I know, a big bad cop woman as myself, is afraid of the wrath of this Leo turtle or person.

When we walked through, a heavy tension filled the area and it was brightly lit. I saw in a circular shape, that the place was alright.

"Donatello," we heard coming from a room.

"That would be my oldest brother Leo," Donnie had whispered low to me as I swallowed nervously.

A sliding door to our left opened up and there stood, what I guessed was Leo. Though to me, he was just one of the many images that I had in my dreams.

His eyes had suddenly turned white and backing up a bit, those glaring, bleak white eyes locked onto me.

"Isabelle, this is our leader of our group and family, Leonardo. Leo, this is Isabelle," Donnie said as if the both of us were old friends.

Leo walked over to us when Donnie took my hand and lead me down some stairs and into the living room.

"What exactly are you doing Donatello?" Leo snarled at him. "Do you have any idea of what-?"

"What I do not want to live? Yes, I do, Leo. Or have you forgotten of what the future I saw?" Donnie cut him off with a glare of his own.

When the white glow of Leo's mask faded, I suddenly gasped. They both looked at me as I felt sick to my stomach.

"Isabelle?" Leo asked me but I was seeing and remembering stuff to bother to talk.

"_So, I noticed that you haven't brought up the Shadow figures in the last three to four months," he said, warily looking out the passenger window._

"_The what?" I asked him confused as I turned off my car and looked at him._

_He turned and looked at me, shocked._

"_You remember the people who keep on doing our jobs for us? Around 5'4, round, stay in the shadows? Many people say that their turtles?" he said as I couldn't bring my mind up with any kind of memories._

"_I don't remember or what you're talking about," I told him honestly._

_Ryan sat there, reeling in the shock and then said "You told me that you were somewhat awake when someone was in your apartment,"_

"_Yes, what about it?" I asked him curious on where this was going._

"_Do you think it could have been them?" he asked me in a soft wonder._

"_If it was, why did they give me a needle of some sort?"_

"_True, but you can't remember anything about them? I mean you have talked to a couple of them, a couple of times,"_

"_I'm sorry; Ryan, but I don't remember them. All I do know is that some of my memory is blurred in some places. Where there should be a crystal clear memory is blurred or smudged,"_

"_Mm…you don't think that they could have done it, do you?"_

"_The shadow turtles? I hardly doubt it. Whoever it was, that not only broke into my apartment, gave me that needle of whatever it was, wanted me to not be too close to the shadow turtles," I said calmly to him._

The images of seeing and talking to them at Karai's gala, seeing them on the rooftops. It made my head spin and black out.

What felt like five hours or days, I woke up. It was quiet and calm as I heard nothing going on. The lights were turned off and no one was up.

Since my bladder had a mind of its own sometimes, I got up after staying still for another minute. Walking around the living room, I saw the stairs and might try them.

But I also needed to know what happened while I was out.

Looking around, was a bit dangerous but, I always take that risk. When I did find the bathroom, it floored me.

It was huge, clean and no one was in it, thank god.

After I washed my hands and dried them, I then over heard something from the vents.

"Donnie, I can understand-"

"I don't think you do Leo. You weren't there. You didn't see what had become of our family. How Mikey lost his arm, or you had gone blind or how Raph had those deep scars. How everyone on this island, let alone continent was like that of a robot. You couldn't do anything nor without Karai's and/or the Shredder's permission or you would be killed if you went against them," Donnie cut in, stressing what he saw of this future that he was sent to.

"Then what do you want me to do? This is one of the times, Donatello, where I'm lost on what you're trying to do," Leo replied as I listened to them.

"Be friends with her. I know that relationships don't happen out of thin air," Donnie expressed heavily on that, but I had moved out of the bathroom silently before walking back to the couch.

Snuggling into the blankets, I pondered on what Donnie was trying to do. I mean, to me it almost looked, sounded and is like, him being cupid.

When I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Dude, come on, she's been"<p>

"Mikey, no. Let her rest for god's sake!" I heard two voices arguing.

"But my-"

"Michelangelo do not be selfish!" I heard a wiser voice step in with another blank of a staff hitting the floor.

Mikey whined as I slowly opened my eyes but under the covers. The blankets shielded the brightness of the lair as I saw Leo sitting in front of me meditating.

With the cover of the blankets I could actually look at him. He looked really strong in his face. Like he was _meant_ to be the leader. The hidden scars all over his chest? Was something to keep in mind.

"I know you're awake Isabelle," I barely heard his whispered voice.

I didn't answer as he sighed, but slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at me, as if the blankets didn't exist.

"Is she up yet?" I heard Mikey whine but I rolled over onto my other side, facing the couch.

SMACK!

"OW! Master Splinter!"

"No, you will show our guest the respect that she deserves and you'll be in training for the rest of the day," this Master Splinter told him as Mikey sighed.

"Isabelle?" I heard Leo from behind me.

A sudden hush came over them all as I ignored Leo. I couldn't quite understand why I was so put out with him but I was.

"She will come around my son, do not force the situation at hand," I heard this Master Splinter say to Leo which I think is a good idea.

"I know she is awake," Leo said knowingly to him.

"Maybe she is not yet ready to talk my son. People in general are very sensitive to the situation(s) that they are in. Just give her some time and space, besides it is time for all of you to be training," Master Splinter said to him, as I was stunned.

"Yes sensei," Leo said before I felt his hand on the back of the couch and then walking away.

I waited for another 5 minutes before I heard them all doing whatever training it was that Master Splinter had them do.

After using the bathroom again, I walked down and into the kitchen. My stomach was growling with hunger.

I saw some cereal and a bowl and with a milk carton. When I was finished with that, I put the milk back into the fridge and then grabbed a banana and sat at the wooden round table.

"Oh Master Splinter! I'll be right back!" I heard Mikey say before anyone; including myself, could say or do anything, he came running in.

He skidded to a halt when he saw that the milk was gone and I was sitting there eating my breakfast.

We looked at one another for a good few minutes as we then heard "Michelangelo,"

Seeing him lighter skinned then his brothers, got me curious but I didn't scream or faint or anything. I already knew what he and his brothers looked like.

It wasn't until I saw Leo come walking up to Mikey and then pull him by his mask ties backwards.

"Leave her alone for her breakfast Mikey, besides you have training to do. Good Morning Miss Raine," Leo said rather stiffly as I arched an eyebrow up at him on this.

The time that I was left alone and had my breakfast, I cleaned up and put my now clean dishes in their rightful places as I walked back to the couch and waited.

As I waited, I snuggled into my blankets and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Mikey, get away from Isabelle! You know she's asleep!" I heard a hard snarling commanded from behind me.<p>

"But Leo, she's been sleeping nearly"

"She works as a Police woman within this city. It's a tiring job and one that holds a lot of responsibility. Leave her alone or how about you clean the bathroom?" Leo cut him off with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Mmm..." I moaned as I rolled over but gasped.

Thump!

I heard hurrying footsteps and then a slap before I felt hands gently helping me up.

"Ow," I said, slowly getting up to my feet after I had fallen from the couch.

"I'm sorry Isabelle," Leo said, his voice was sincere but his eyes were hard as marble.

"I'm okay," I said to him, getting my footing and then bending down to stretch my back out.

Mikey grinned at his oldest brother who went utterly still as I stood back up.

"My back is fine, just didn't except to fall off of the couch," I told them with a shrug.

"Michelangelo didn't mean to wake you," Leo said stiffly as he glared at his brother.

"He didn't wake me up," I softly told him, looking at his eyes.

He ducked his head and then started to apologize but I waved my hand with a shake of my head.

"As you didn't either. I needed to wake up anyway. I've had enough sleep, but thank you for keeping it quiet while I did sleep," I said, looking at him.

He nodded and then said "It is around Noon,"

"So when did I wake up the first time?" I asked myself, thinking.

"4:50 AM," Leo answered me.

While I studied him I asked "When I walked upstairs without you guys up?"

"Y-Yes. The second time that you woke up was around 6:20 AM. Our Master would like to speak with you if you don't mind," he answered me, looking me up and down for a bit before turning and walking away.

Knitting my eyebrows together I looked after him but, with a soft pat on my shoulder, I glanced over it and saw Mikey grinning as in 'its okay, go after him'.

I walked slowly after Leo as we walked across the large living, through a sliding paper and wooden door and then down some old stone steps.

My legs locked up at once. I couldn't move forward, not that I wanted too either. What I was thinking was horrible things. Things that I would be fed to a monster or something.

"Isabelle?" Leo called after me when I wasn't right behind him.

I couldn't get this fear to let go of me as it invisible claws gripped my throat and vocal cords in silence.

"Isabelle, it's okay," Mikey softly whispered to me as I jumped a bit and looked over at him.

He smiled softly, as he then understood something about me.

"He's just a big old soft sweet lovable mutated rat," He told me as I was confused.

"He's a …a _rat_?" I asked perplexed.

"Yeah, he's not some monster that we're going to feed you to," Mikey joked but my thoughts were spot on to that.

Looking back down the stone spiral stairs, I sighed heavily before slowly walking down it. I hugged the wall as I knew my ankles hated these kinds of things.

Leo was waiting patiently for me at the bottom and looked me over once again.

"He's really is nice and welcoming," he told me, figuring out what had me so frighten at the top.

"What's his name?" I asked him; again I was horrible with names.

"Master Splinter. He will use your last name out of respect and only when he knows that you are trustworthy to our family," Leo answered as I felt the last part of that was a hard truth.

Many people would have been offended by that comment alone, however I wasn't like them. I lived on the hard truth of the world. It was how I survived for so long. If you tell sweet sugar lies to people, they'll eat it up but be hurt in the end like a knife in their back or heart.

I walked through another paper wooden door that slide to my left.

"You are Japanese," I said to Leo as I knew only one culture that did this with their doors.

"Yes, all of us are," he replied, being a bit defensive with me but understandable.

He walked across the small room, through another sliding door and then I heard murmur between him and this Master Splinter.

The door opened after a minute of this murmuring and I saw Leo looking at me. His eyes were still hard, like he was judging me or something of the sort.

"Master Splinter is ready," he said as I walked slowly towards him.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him, before I walked through.

"And what is your favor?" He asked in return, curious now.

"Will you not glare at me as if I did something in the red here? I didn't do anything to you," I stated what needed to be said.

A heavy silence hung around the two of us as then Leo glared at me.

"I am just making a point," he growled.

"And what that might be? What do you think am I feeling or thinking here?" I snapped back in return.

"That you love me," he hissed low.

At that I couldn't help the small chuckle and then smiled with a shake of my head.

"I am not in love with you, why on earth would I be when I don't even know you to begin with?" I said, chuckling under my breath.

Leo walked away with stiffness that I thought would be in between his legs but, I chuckled more at that idea, instead of what happened between the two of us.

After I had walked through the door and slid it shut, I had to stay still for a bit because the lighting in this room was extremely poor. Only candles lit the room and there weren't that many lit.

"Come sit down, Miss Raine," I heard the wise voice from before greeted me.

When my eyes adjusted I saw that Mikey was right, Master Splinter was just a mutated rat. In an old worn out robe with a walking stick lying nearby.

I walked over to him and then softly sat down across from him on a large pillow. The shock of this being actually real, was still very new and frightening for my mind to wrap around.

"My sons have told me of who you are," Master Splinter spoke as I remained silent. "My second oldest, Donatello, seems to think that you are in love with my oldest when you are not?"

"That would be correct. I don't understand why Donnie thinks that I am, but if his nightmares are coming back and haunting him the way he said to not just Raph but for me as well, then maybe you can go easy on his reasoning?" I replied respectfully back.

He hummed and then said "He spoke of these nightmares freely?"

"Yes and no. Raph got him frustrated and he just said what was bothering him. I feel bad for Donnie for seeing that kind of stuff. I may not have known you guys long, but the part of me where I see kids involved with crime scenes, makes me think that Donnie doesn't really need to see that part of life either," I explained to Master Splinter as he dipped his ears in understanding.

"Yes, my sons have been through a lot, however I am surprised that you're not curious about us and how we came to be?"

"Oh I am, just that I've learned not to be open with my curiosity,"

"Mm that would be wise for my sons to learn but, it makes you difficult to talk to. Like that of my oldest, Leonardo, Miss Raine,"

"I …what?"

"Always having a mask on, will be there permanently, if you don't know how to take it off after awhile,"

"Oh, but the thing is, Master Splinter, it has always got me into trouble,"

"But you learned some things along the way,"

"True. So what is it that you would like to talk to me about?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled and then said "I just hope you will keep us a secret, between you and your fellow policemen partner,"

"Yeah, I will keep you guys a secret; just …want to tell me the story of how you and your sons came to be? And if it's a long story, I am eager to hear it all," I replied kindly to him.

He smiled at me on this as I played my part of the "ever so curious new acquaintance in their lives".

So I listened and asked the right questions and such of their origin and history. From what I could gather was that the turtles were slowly entering adulthood and were no longer teenagers.

Leo and I shared more than one thing in common with each other. Raph sounded like a big soft teddy bear from what their father had said of him. Donnie would be my sweet geeky friend; I could easily see that coming in the future. As for Mikey, he would be my friend that would make me smile, even if he wasn't alright.

After I walked back up the stone steps, I heard laughter coming from within the large room. Looking around I spotted Mikey and Donnie chuckling and snickering like school girls.

"What is so funny you two?" I asked them walking up to them.

"Look at Raph and Leo," Donnie suggested to me as I looked into this huge room.

However what I saw was pretty funny.

Leo was chasing Raph. But Leo was decorated in makeup that was left behind by their good friend April Jones.

"Well at least he's taking his cranky ass attitude out on Raph," I said and I got some looks from not just Donnie and Mikey, but also Raph _and_ Leo as well.

"Can I speak with you?" Donnie asked me as I nodded.

'_Just how much more of talking will I have to go through today?'_ I asked myself as I walked after into this room of a lab.

"Uhm, Donnie?" I asked unsure of what I was stepping into.

"It's okay, just nothing too harmful in here," he said as I walked slowly behind him.

He stopped and then turned around to look at me, as I heard the door shut behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw it was just Mikey as he too joined us.

"What did you do to make Leo so upset?" Both of them asked me at the same time.

"Oh, he thought that I was in love with him, but when I told him, laughing at that idea and how he walked stiffly away; as if he had a hard on or something, he got upset or whatever," I replied to them both.

Mikey busted up laughed at this as Donnie chuckled too.

"That is it?" Mikey asked as I nodded.

"You didn't say anything else but that?" Donnie asked me next.

"No, but he was walking extremely stiffly, like he was trying to hide something," I told them, which made them even more laugh at their oldest brother.

When they came down, I softly asked either of them "Why would he think that of me when I just barely know you guys?"

"That would be because of me, Isabelle," Donnie answered more calmly.

"Your nightmares of that future," I stated as he nodded.

"Did you tell Master Splinter of it?"

"I had no other choice since he asked me about it. I am sorry if I went over a boundary-"

"You didn't Isabelle. I'm glad that, that our father knows. Maybe he can see where I am coming from with that of Leo,"

"You said that this Karai woman had hurt him severally. How so?"

"Like I said, with Leo it's all about trust and coming through on what you say. He hasn't been his normal self since the last time we spoke or worked with Karai,"

Mikey nodded and then said "Yeah, Isabelle, the last time we worked with Karai was up against the True Shredder. Where it took nearly all of us good guys and bad guys to defeat him. I'm guessing our sensei told you of it?"

"Yeah he did, briefly,"

"Oh. Well that was about 4 or 5 years ago now and that was the last time that Leo had his heart open. He wasn't like that one time where he thought he was a failure of not trying to save us all from the Utrom Shredder,"

"So what was it that Karai did? You two keep going around the bush,"

"Well, we think, he fell in love with Karai. Completely in love with her however, she broke her trust with him time and again. And with our leader of our family, trust is key to everything," Donnie said as I thought this over.

He had said this before, but what was it that Karai truly did? I might be pushing it here, but I wanted to know the key facts. This was a mystery to me and I will find out about it. One way or another.

"No offense, here Isabelle, but you almost look like Karai," Mikey said as that clicked into place.

Looking over at the Mutated turtle in the orange mask, I swallowed and softly asked "How so?"

"You have the same kind of hair color and eyes like Karai but, you work as a NYPD cop," He explained more to me as that last part was like a clue or something.

My mind was racing a trillion times over the speed of light.

"That is why he walked stiffly, has that attitude and hard glint to his eyes," I said mostly to myself.

"Yeah, it's not like he knows you are not Karai, but the image of her is strong within you," Mikey answered me as I sighed.

"I'm not from Japan. I'm from right here of New York," I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

The two younger brothers were silent as I looked over at them.

"What?" I asked, curious on why they were silent.

"Nothing. Just can I ask you some questions?" Donnie asked me as I sighed.

"Sure as long as I get something to eat, lie down and possibly relax?" I said either exhausted from talking or sarcastically.

Mikey was up and out of the lab as Donnie had me lay down on his bed.

"How old are you?" he asked as I cringed at that question.

"22," I replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"Older then us by two years but, that's okay. Have any family members here in the city?"

"No, their…their across the country,"

"Pets?"

"I wish I could own a German Sheppard,"

"Friends?"

"You guys, Master Splinter and Ryan. That's it,"

"That's not a lot but, what was your up bring-?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it, Donnie," I cut him off as he looked at me startled.

Mikey had come back with a sandwich, pop, chips and some cookies.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Donnie said as I shrugged at him.

"It's not your fault, it's just that I don't think you or any one of your family members is ready to hear it," I expressed to him.

They both looked at me as if I had grown a second head but it was true. They weren't ready to hear of it just yet.

"Allergic to any kinds of food?" Mikey asked to steer away from this topic.

"Shellfish. And I don't like mushrooms, onions on my burgers or sandwiches, chicken pasta salad, chicken curry or beef stroganoff. What I do like is almost anything else except what I listed," I replied to him as he smiled at me.

"He's the cook of the family," Donnie explained as I nodded.

"Anything else you would like to ask us?" Mikey asked me as I shook my head 'no'.

After that, I had some late lunch/early dinner and relaxed in Donnie's lab which I now saw lots of parts for weapons, vehicles and other stuff.

I guess I fell asleep again, because I remembered Leo coming in silently. He had asked Donnie a question or two but what that was all about I have no idea. When he picked me up in his arms, I moved and wrapped my right arm around his neck and grabbed hold of his shell.

He froze at once as I murmured "You're still walking stiffly, horny… toad,"

"_Excuse me?_" Leo whispered low in utter shock but I was already fast asleep.

Donnie snickered behind us as Leo continued on carrying me to the couch. After Leo had very gently put me down, I rolled away as my shirt hiked up a bit.

As it did, Leo looked down at my skin and saw a long old scar in a slow dragging J shape.

"Isabelle," He whispered more to himself but I didn't reply back.

His cool finger traced it like he couldn't believe that I had a wound here, on the left side of my ribs.

"When you tell your story, Izzy," he whispered low. "We will know why and hope that life will be better for you,"

To that I slowly opened my eyes and when he tucked me in a bit more, I faintly saw him walk up the stairs and then to the middle door in the hallway. It was right across from the bathroom door.

"No wonder he knew that I was up," I muttered before falling asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter?**

**Though may I ask you guys a good question: Is my writing that bad? I'm just curious.**

**Please Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>_

The next morning, I was up, early for any of them to be up.

Walking around this large room, filled with weapons had got me curious on what they actually do for "training".

With my arms wrapped around my stomach just out of boredom, I was looking at the swords. They shined like they had been used recently.

The Japanese lettering on one sword had me so curious that I picked it up; put the tip of it on the ground as I looked at the letters of what this culture was trying to tell me.

"Can you please put that back?" I heard behind me as I jumped, letting go of the sword and turned around to face whoever it was.

There standing, not looking too friendly was none other than Leonardo himself.

The sword clattered to the floor and I replied with "Just was looking at it,"

"Yes, I know however, you do not know how to wield it so for your own safety I ask that you do not touch the weapons until you have mastered them. And when I mean by mastered, I mean that if I or Master Splinter have taught you probably for 15 years," He expressed heavily to me.

"What's with you lately?" I asked him giving him a bit of my attitude.

"I beg your pardon?" he replied as I picked up the sword and put it back on its mantel.

"Why are you treating me as if I'm your enemy?" I asked him differently this time.

Silence was all I got as I turned around and saw that he was looking directly at me, like I knew the answer just by his golden hard eyes again.

"I don't read minds, so you will have to speak it a loud," I said miffed on why he was being so stubborn on this.

"I don't know if you're ready to hear it," He echoed what I had said to his younger brothers.

"Mm. Well, being in bad relationships always prepare you for the one that is going to be greater, but do not turn a blind eye or you will never see that one great relationship again," I said, hinting of what I was already told.

He stood straighter at this mention, of Karai.

"What do you know of great-?"

"I have had my fair share of extremely bad relationships. Regardless of them being a romantic interest or that from a member, Leonardo," I cut him off swiftly with a steady gaze.

He looked down, softly and almost remorse.

"I…I found something of you," He stammered, afraid of how I will react.

Arching an eyebrow up at him, I walked slowly closer to him and asked "And what did you find?"

He swallowed and then said "I had found a scar on you. It was by chance, last night. You were asleep in my brother's lab and I had come to see how you were fairing with my family. When I had seen you sleeping, I thought it would be better if you were on the couch again.

You grabbed hold of my shell when I picked you up"

"I remember you walking away, was it before then?" I interrupted him stopping just a few feet from him.

He nodded slowly; a certain emotion emerged within his eyes, an emotion of forbidding.

"What did you find?" I softly asked, I was being open with him as he was a bit with me.

"I found a scar on your left rib cage. Again, I didn't pull your shirt up, you just rolled over and your shirt was hiked up enough for me to see it," he answered me at once.

Nodding and then lifting my shirt up to where the old scar was, I pointed it more clearly in the light. He looked away because of my left breast somewhat revealed itself but, he then followed my hand to where my scar was.

"This I got from tripping in the kitchen," I said, looking up into his eyes.

He took a step closer, his green right main finger softly traced the scar shape but didn't touch my skin. Softly putting my fingers on his much large finger, I looked up into his eyes.

Leo's eyes were holding uncertainty and surprise. His other finger came into play as I put my shirt down and with my right hand, softly rested into his cool larger hand.

"Truce on what you're feeling about the past?" I asked him, never looking away from his eyes.

He took another step closer, just inches of his face from my own, as he whispered lowly "I don't fully trust you, however that will come with time. However, I will try to keep the ghosts of my bad relationship, from you as you are completely different from her or anyone that I know of. And you got the katana backwards, please fix it before training starts,"

And just like that, he moved away from me. Letting go of my hand and started doing some warm ups before this training session began.

I felt like someone had stolen something from my soul. Looking over at the sword or Katana or whatever the hell it was called, I walked over and then stopped.

I looked at Leo and then walked out of the large room just as his younger brothers were coming in.

"Isabelle?" Donnie said but I squeezed through the forest of limps and took the steps two at a time.

"Leo, what the hell did you do to her?" Raph asked him stunned.

"I didn't do anything to her, Raph!" Leo told him in defense.

"Whatever you said or did to her, bro," Mikey said "You really hurt her emotions,"

Donnie just glared at Leo who arched an eyebrow ridge up at him.

"I was just talking to her nicely," He said confused.

"Just stay away from her until you can behave more nicely to her, Leonardo," Donnie hissed at him and then walked away.

I was in the bathroom and the door was locked. I didn't want to be around any of them right now.

As I thought on what happened between Leo and me, I took a much needed shower and after I wrapped a towel around myself, I then thought of what other clothes will I wear now?

Gently opening the door and then walking across the hallway, I walked into Leo's room and thankful that he wasn't in it. I looked around his very clean room and then found a dresser.

I walked over to it and pulled a drawer open as I found some clothes; socks, a beanie hat, gloves. The second drawer I pulled out and found a shirt, sweat shirt and hoodie. The third and last drawer, I found some pants but that was about it.

I suddenly froze and felt like someone was watching me. With my eyes only I looked up and saw that Leo was standing in the doorway, shocked.

"I...Uhm…I need to borrow some clothes," I said softly to him.

"Donnie will wash your clothes Isabelle," he slowly replied back as I looked down and saw that the towel had split open high up to my hip.

A warm flow of blood to my face spread from my cheeks to all over my face.

"I do not think that I have underwear or a bra for you," he said, still a bit shocked.

"Well what am I suppose to wear? I can't be in this towel or the bathroom all day?" I pointed out to him as he nodded barely.

He reached into his belt and out came this turtle shaped thing; pretty soon I saw it was a cell phone.

"Hello, April?" he said softly but thoughtfully.

I looked at him curious on why he would talk to another woman.

"Yeah, can you bring down some underwear and a bra?" he asked, gently walking up to me, opened his closet and then pulled out his bathrobe?

"Well, Miss Raine decided to take a shower and….yes her. No, but I will need to talk….I understand April. I…I promise that I will. He…he what?" he said to her as I half listened to what they were talking about.

"You need to talk to Donnie, Leo. He's getting more and more worried as the nightmares continue!" she said loud enough that he had to take the phone away from where his ear was that I heard it.

"I promise that I will. Isabelle, what sizes are you?" he asked me, going back to the task at hand.

"Underwear size 5, bra size just get me a sports bra and I'll be happy," I told him, as he walked near his bedroom door, I let my towel drop and then put that bathrobe of his, on.

I saw him froze in place, like he wanted to look over at me, but I didn't care, I was getting cold. Walking over to his bed, I sat down and then snuggled into it after I tied the ropes around my waist.

Leo then turned to look at me when his bed squeaked with "I'll you in a few April. Isabelle, stay here and out of trouble,"

"Oh yeah, like I was the one who caused it in the fucking first place," I snapped back, glaring at him.

There was a pause on his phone call with this April as he sighed heavily and said "Alright, we'll see you in a few April,"

Then he hung up and I snuggled more into his pillows and blankets.

"About earlier and just a moment ago…" he began as I listened a bit. "I am sorry,"

"A day later and a dollar short," I muttered low nearly to myself.

"What?" He asked me as I sighed.

"Why are you apologizing now when we all know that you don't truly mean it?" I asked him in return.

That got his attention and he walked over to where I was, sitting down near my knees and then ducked his head in… shame?

"I am trying not to let my past get to me, but you-"

"Leonardo, I am fucking different from Karai. Get that through your head and probably we wouldn't have these petty arguments and butt heads so damn much," I growled angrily at him.

His gazed into my fiery eyes. He knew that he was in the wrong here, treating me as if I _was_ Karai.

His hand came up and I could easily see that he wanted to hold my own hand but, that question of 'will she get upset even more?' stopped him.

"One of your brothers said that I resemble Karai. I don't honestly see it since I was born here in the United States of America and she was born over in Japan. The green eyes that we share are different. At her gala party, her color of green was a pale green. Mine are Emerald with a bit of brown," I expressed to him as he listened.

He could easily hear how irritated I was on how I was nothing like Karai and yet, the similarities of the two of us were not the same.

"She has black hair, I have dark brown. She may hold herself in but I don't. When I am upset or feeling an emotion extremely strongly, I express it. I don't fucking hold it in," I continued on when he listened more.

He didn't say anything to me; I don't think he knew what to say because I was that upset with him.

It wasn't that I was upset with him, himself. No. It was just that I hated being compared to someone else because I am my own person.

"April!" I heard Mikey as I pulled back his blankets and then got up.

Leaving Leo to ponder and think over what I had said, I walked out and down the hallway. Everyone was hushed then, as I walked down the stair case.

When I saw the redhead woman, she turned and looked at me.

"You must be Isabelle Raine," she stated as I nodded, holding out my hand to her.

"And you must be April?" I asked her, that way I wouldn't forget what she looked like in the future.

"April Jones," she agreed as I nodded as we shook hands.

"Isabelle, you look," Donnie tried to say as I chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Tease," I replied as he blushed deeply, but I was just joking around with Donnie.

"I bought what you needed though, I think these would be a bit better too," April soon said as I saw that she not only got me some underwear a sports bra, but also a couple of shirts and a pair of jeans and socks.

"You're a life saver," I said to her, giving her a full hug.

She was a bit unsure of what to do but soon returned the hug.

"You're welcome Isabelle," she whispered to me.

"Donnie, is it okay that I use your lab as a dressing room?" I asked him.

"Of course, I don't mind," he replied as I took the bag and walked into his lab, shutting and locking the door.

"She doesn't look anything like Karai. I don't understand why your oldest brother is having such problems with her?" April asked in a low voice.

"We don't honestly know either," Raph replied, coming out the large room where they trained.

"I'm curious on why he is having such difficulty with Isabelle? She's a wonderful person," Mikey then said as they gathered around the round table.

"Well what can we do? Leo has been hurt beyond measure that, he won't even see that Isabelle _is_ different from Karai?" Donnie muttered to them.

"I think," April began. "The only thing that we can do is just give him and along with Isabelle, time to get to know one another. We can't just slam them together and say that their a couple,"

"No, but they have to at least get along with one another at least," Raph grumbled.

"So what do we do? Fall and winter are coming up and Isabelle needs to go back to the surface soon," Mikey stated to them all.

"I've been looking over her apartment complex and so far, the F.B.I. hasn't gone to her place, yet. I'm thinking that they're going to ambush her and then take her into questioning. I don't want that to happen," Donnie said, his eyes looking down at the surface of the table.

"She can come and stay at the farmhouse. We're going there this fall and winter," April told him, gently putting her hand on top of his.

As a sudden hush came over them, I was about to step out when I heard one of them greet Leo.

"Isabelle is getting dressed and will be coming with us to the farmhouse," Mikey had informed him.

"Has she agreed to this?" he asked them.

"Well no, we just would like for her"

"She may not want to go. Just keep that in mind," he cut off April which I knew wasn't a good thing.

"Hey Leo, why don't you pull that stick out of your ass," Raph growled low at him.

I then opened the door and walked out. It got their attention as I walked over to them, well mostly Donnie as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, for letting me use your lab as a dressing room," I told him as he blushed severally at this.

"Y-y-you're welcome Isabelle," he stammered as I giggled and then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

The atmosphere behind me was very stiff, but the sliding of a door got my attention as I turned around. Leo was gone.

"Do you guys want breakfast? I can easily make it and give Mikey here a break from cooking?" I asked them all.

"You don't have to do"

"Please, it's the least that I can do," I cut Raph off as he sighed and nodded stiffly.

"What would you like?" I asked him softly.

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage and milk," he grumbled low to me as I nodded.

"Alright," I said and then got to work on it.

It didn't take that long, an hour at least to get the batter ready, sausages cooked, and eggs as well along with a fruit smoothie instead of milk.

Leo and even Master Splinter came out to eat as I gave a plate to April who smiled in thanks. We all ate and they gave me "thank you" on making this for them.

"I'll clean up, since you cooked, Isabelle," Leo said as I arched an eyebrow up at him.

"Okay," I replied as Donnie then agreed to help Leo too.

When we put the messy plates into the sink, I looked at Raph and then smirked, walking into the large room.

I walked back over to the swords and looked at them.

"He's not going to be happy if you pick one of them up," Raph said as I nodded.

"I know that," I said, but still looked at them anyway.

"You know, you're not that bad. You might be the healthiest thing that could come into his life," Raph stated as I then looked up and over at him.

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad if he's accusing you of looking like that bitch,"

"Yeah well,"

"I know it angers you. I would be angry too if someone compared me to someone else that they thought was the same person,"

"Can I tell you something Raph?" I asked him curiously as he looked at me, studying if he was the best person to hear this.

"What exactly are you going to tell me?" he asked me back hesitant to say yes.

"Just something that I have gone through when I was growing up," I replied back to him.

He pondered on this and then he nodded over to a tall old beat up punching bag.

"I pound into this, you talk," He agreed as I nodded, walking over to him so that I wouldn't have to yell or whatever.

"Before you do so, can I show you a scar?" I asked, knowing that Leo would want to know this story but not directly from me.

Raphael paused and asked quietly "How many do you have?"

"About 14," I said as if it was a normal thing.

The white of Raph's eyes glowed but he looked up and it was then that I realized that Raph's eyes were a much different color. From a distance, they looked red, just like his mask but, as I walked slowly up to him I saw that the color of his eyes was a deep bright brown.

A lot different from Donnie's which, were a chocolate tawny brown color.

Raph looked me up and down as I then turned to my right and showed him the J shape scar.

He whistled low and asked "How did you get that?"

"I told Leo that I was in the kitchen which was pretty much true. It was summer time and I was in my bathing suit. My uh…my father, was a mean drunk when he drank alcohol. He would call you names, how much I will never get anywhere or that I was a disappointment in his eyes,"

THUMP!

It startled me as I saw that Raph had punched the bag instead of me or the wall.

"Go on, I'm listening," he said, his anger flared up like flames from a fire, it made his eyes more red looking then before.

"My mom, from what I know of, was killed before I was 2. Car accident and that is what put my father on this path. I haven't seen him in over …well I'm 22…I ran away from home when I was 15 or roughly that. 8 or 9 years now,"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Anyway, I was home, getting ready to go to my neighbor's because they said that I could come over and play in their outdoor pool. I was hungry and didn't want to bother them asking for food, so I had made me a turkey sandwich and I wanted to get a glass for my fruit juice,"

"Isabelle?" Raph said, in a very quiet voice as I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked curious on what has him so frighten.

"Did he give you that scar?" he asked, pointing to my side.

"He did, but in a weird kind of way. You see, I had the glass in my right hand but I had tripped over an empty wine bottle and fell on top of the glass in my right hand. I let out a scream that got everyone to notice because it hurt. He called me names under his breath and put a kitchen wash cloth on my wound; pushing more of the glass into me which in turn made me screamed out more. He took me to the hospital and the doctors removed the shared. The neighbors were getting suspicious years before, when he started to yell while he was drunk but he was just screaming at the TV, not me. So when this happened, they all agreed that I would be taken from him, but it was only a few months later that I ran away," I finished as Raph wasn't punching his bag, but looking at me with utter sorrow.

"And yet, you care so much," he said as I nodded.

"I got that from mom, grandparents and learning how to love. Granted I do have my faults, but I would never stop or close my heart," I replied, looking at the ground.

It was almost too quiet, as then I felt arms go around me and when I saw that Raphael was hugging me, I lifted my arms up and wrapped around his weird oval like body.

A little swaying from Raph as I smiled as he hugged me for a long time. Several minutes at the most until he pulled back, shaking his head and I thought I saw him wipe his eye with his hand but I wasn't sure.

"Is he still"

"He's somewhere in Florida the last I heard of his whereabouts," I cut in as he nodded.

The door of the room opened as Leo walked slowly inside, as if he knew what I had said, he had heard. Looking at him, I saw something nearly melt away.

"April has said that it was okay for you to come with us to"

"I know. I overheard you guys talking. I wouldn't mind it," I interrupted him as he nodded.

* * *

><p>A month or so later I was back to the surface and doing my job again. The F.B.I. had got me into questioning of where I was, what I was doing and so on.<p>

They were informed of an anonymous person calling in that we were holding some kind of information. We never had any kind of information that was what this "person" had stated.

I had a gut feeling on who might have called them but, I wasn't going to voice it out loud. I mean he was a washed up scientist.

Again I was called in by Karai, to guard her against the media and what not. This time, she had requested that I "blend in" more so.

She had asked everyone, including myself to wear silver and red colors for our dresses. I had seen, from her office, a dress hanging in a corner.

So me, being truly me, I went out and got a dress that was by a good designer and I made sure that it was a deep royal blue. Yeah I am a rebellious kind of woman.

It was made of silk almost like satin with beading in the back as there was some in the front but not too much that made it look over the top. It was just right.

The front I loved. It was interesting because the beads came up, looped around once, in between the breasts and wrapped around the ribs on each side. It was floor length and the shawl that I had for it was a soft white.

The next thing that I did was get my hair into nice loose wavy curls with some highlight of light brown, my makeup once again done and gotten some heals that wouldn't put me in danger if I had to go down some steps.

When night came and I was all ready for this party, I had some pizza before going so that I wasn't hungry until dinner started.

After my limo had driven up to building that Karai had rented for the night, I looked around outside the tinted black window and saw snowflakes floating down.

"Great," I muttered to myself as the door opened and I got out.

Among the people in reds and silver, I smiled at them as I walked inside. My eyes scanned the huge room over and it was crowded already so I walked slowly through the throng of people.

Karai was present at the back of the room, standing in the dress that I had seen a few days earlier. And I'm not talking about a nice Christmas cheery kind of color. No this was like a black/dark charcoal gray leopard pattern that was a halter kind of dress. And silver high heel shoes.

"Detective?" She asked me because she didn't know that it was me.

"Merry Christmas Karai," I greeted her.

She looked at me with such displeasure that I had to falter my smile, otherwise I would be smirking, but on the inside I kind was.

"You look…good," she replied back, but it took her a second or two on what I looked like.

'_Good isn't what you know that I am right now.'_ I thought to myself as I nodded to her.

"You look _nice_ too," I replied back, letting her play this game.

She stuck her nose more up in the air as she nodded and then said stiffly "There is snacks and such over there,"

"I know, I already ate, thank you for asking," I replied overly sweet and smiled.

She glared more and more at me as I was laughing on the inside.

I walked away winning this round; I think 3 now, with her. I had my gun strapped to my upper thigh, outside of my leg. I wasn't stupid to just leave it at home so it could have the night off.

The party went on by rather slowly. And once again, I had found myself; after checking in with Ryan to take over for a bit, on the rooftop.

"My feet are killing me," I muttered to myself, wishing I could be at home asleep.

THUMP!

Jumping around and holding out my gun in one fluid move, I saw the white glowing eyes of one of the turtle brothers.

What I had found out from being with them for a month was that, they were always up to help me out or do something for me. I wasn't use to it and I know that I would never get use to it.

"God, please don't do that to me, gave me the jumps here," I said to one of them.

"I…I'm sorry," Leo stammered as he realized who I was.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him knowing he was going to ask me that in return.

"I saw a shine off of the street lights and wanted to see what it was," he said as I nodded.

Leo and I weren't any closer to being friends. He made it that much difficult ever since he knew what his brothers were trying to do.

Over the month that I was with him and his family, he helped out but, never had the chance to talk to me. Like he was really doing stuff around the farmhouse to keep it warm, safe and what not.

"You look beautiful tonight," I heard him say as I looked at him to where he was.

Seeing that it was empty, I walked to the corner where the shed was and saw him leaning against it.

"Thank you, though I don't normally get this dressed up," I replied to him.

"Blue is a good color on you," he told me as I blushed at that.

I didn't know if he was flirting with me or not, but I was unsure of what made him say this to me.

"Thank you," I replied, walking over to him but he kept moving away from me.

I stopped and looked away. I couldn't understand this from him.

"Will you stop by soon?" he asked me as I looked up and saw that he was closer to me now.

"I don't know, am I allowed to visit you guys?" I asked in return which caught him off guard.

"Of course you are allowed to visit, whatever gave you that idea?" he said stunned.

"How you're treating me. You seem that you don't really want to be near me, let alone to get to know me," I flat out told him, I put everything out on the table for him to see.

He was silent; I called his actions out just as I saw them.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked me which was unlike him.

"I don't know; open that steel cage that everyone calls a heart. Let me into your world because I want to be friends with you, not your enemy," I listed to him.

He glared at me and said firmly "I can't do that Isabelle,"

"Why the hell not? I'm putting a lot into this, why won't you put in your share?"

"Because, you are not what-"

"She will always hurt you no matter what you try to do differently. Move on and learn to love again," I cut him off as the hammer finally fell from me.

Silence hung around us as he glared at the ground.

Softly he spoke "I can't move on. I can't-"

"Stop with the 'I can't' shit. If you say it out loud, it will become true. You can and you will. Just that you are missing on an opportunity that is passing you by," I interrupted him again.

"Why are you telling me what to do?" he snapped at me as I was about to walk away from him.

"Because, you're treating me like utter shit here and I won't stand for it! I want to be your friend Leonardo, however you won't accept it," I snapped back, getting truly upset now.

"Why can't you see that I don't want you as my friend?" he then said nastily as I gasped at this.

Hot stinging tears swelled up and I turned around and left him.

"Isabelle, please I'm so-" he tried to say but I was already in the stair case.

This time I didn't stay in the stair well. I walked down the stairs, into the party and walked over to Ryan. By then my tears had dried up since they never spilled over.

"Hey," I greeted him as he nodded at me.

"I'm going home for the night, think you can handle this?" I asked him, his eyes looking me over.

"Another encounter with the?" he asked as I nodded to him.

"Sure, just get some dinner, watch some movies or something and then go to sleep," he said to me, which in truth Ryan was starting to become like a big brother to me.

Nodding to him on this, I grabbed my stuff and left.

When I got home, I saw nothing had changed. For a small chance of hope, I had hoped that Leo had done something but his words rang loudly in my ears.

I got out of my dress, put it in my closet along with the shoes and put my gun on the hook in my bedroom. I also did what Ryan had said to do; watched some TV show, ate the left over pizza and then went to bed after I washed my face.

Something happened that night. Something that I wished didn't happen. A part of me had shut down. I didn't know that I had so much hope that maybe Leo would change his mind however, I was so wrong on this.

That night I dreamed of Leo but woke up every hour until 3 and took some cold medication to just get some sort of sleep. Thankfully I had tomorrow off so I could sleep in.

After that night, I didn't talked to the turtles again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

**Okay I know that many of you are probably or already have thought of the last chapter "Leo doesn't act like that! He's out of character!" well let me explain as to why I put Leonardo like that.**

**Remember how Leonardo was really hard on himself, during the second or third season of the 2k3 series? Where his family and himself barely made out of the spaceship with the Utrom Shredder? The only thing that saved them was the Utroms and Leonardo even said after going to the Ancient one **_**"There was nothing more that I could do!"**_

**He was really hard on himself. Take that in for a minute. He was hard on himself because he knew the dangers; he knew that if one of his family members died it would be because they weren't prepared or ready enough for it. In the most basic terms it came down to that they were "weak". And again, Leonardo even states this in one of the episodes that **_**"this isn't a game"**_**. **

**So keep that thought in mind when I tell you of; or at least see it how I see Leonardo and his personality, of his Zodiac sign.**

**To me Leonardo's sign is that of a Leo. It fits him perfectly because a Leo is a leader, competitive, really harsh on themselves when they mess up, very sweet and loving when they can be with their family and friends. Of course there are other zodiac signs that could fit Leonardo's Zodiac sign but, for **_**me**_** at least, he's a Leo.**

**Now onto what made Leonardo so hurt and angry. The one human woman; besides April, that Leonardo had full trust in. Karai. To me, in the 2k3 series, I think he did fall in love with her.**

**For the first time, we see a very small glimpse of how Leo would have done anything to, for or with Karai. However Karai was raised by the Utrom Shredder. **

**Put in the mix of Karai hurting him, breaking and destroying that trust that he once had for her. He even states that he doesn't trust her when they have to defeat the Demon Shredder, with the Ancient One in the back of the sewer sled.**

**With the Leo sign, they never forget any wrong doing. I personally know of this, from a bad past recent relationship. They never forget what you did wrong with them. And I'm not saying that Leo's are bad, just that they will forgive but will never ever forget what you had done wrong. Leonardo is the same way.**

**He never forgot what Karai had done to him. And whenever he sees Isabelle, he is reminded of what Karai had done to him, which in turn makes him extremely livid. But he holds in his anger and problems until he goes off like that of a volcano. **

**Do not get me wrong, I would love to have Leonardo and Izzy together, but like with everything that is in this world, it takes time, patience and a lot of faith for someone to get over something.**

**I just wanted to explain this part of how Leonardo is acting because at times, it does get confusing. **

**Thank you for the reviews, guys.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>_

"Raine, you will be heading towards the training camp this week," my boss told me at a meeting.

I just nodded silently. Ryan raised an eyebrow up at me, normally I spoke out, but lately my mood has shifted a bit.

For 2 years now I have been on the N.Y.P.D. and within those two years, I have been the most "Hero" of it. Meaning, I was always up front and ready to be that kind of person.

I didn't mind it, but I was making changes. Changes that everyone saw within our city, becoming a good instead of a bad thing.

About three times out of the year, we had donations for the homeless, the sick and also that for our vets. We also would have in the summer months, a camp for our disabled people; young and old.

The community was coming together and time after time, I would get the key to the city from our mayor. She was really nice. Her name is Sarah Faire. The old mayor had stepped down finally and Sarah got his seat at once; the people wanted change and they wanted it fast.

While all of this has been going on, my nights when I had the night shift were long. My memory at times would pop up on Leo and his brothers. I got some letters from April Jones but, soon enough they stopped coming.

It wasn't like I didn't answer them, it's just that my life got extremely busy and couldn't find the time to sit down and reply back.

I remember one time, sometime near the Holidays; I stepped into April's antique shop. She was there and when she saw me, I just nodded at her.

_I had bought a nice clock and she had softly asked "Will you visit us?"_

_My eyes looked up at hers and said "Why? I know I'm not welcomed. He made it perfectly clear on that,"_

"_It was a mistake Isabelle, Leo is sorry," she told me but I shook my head at her._

"_If he is so sorry, why doesn't he come and talk to me about it? Or is he that much of a dick?" I then snapped lowly to her._

_April sighed and looked down at the floor with "Thank you for shopping and have a nice day,"_

With a hard glare, I took the bubble wrapped clock and walked out of the shop, I didn't go back to that shop of hers.

"Is?" I heard Ryan ask me as I sighed and shook my cobwebs.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked him, looking at him.

He had changed too. Ryan wasn't that youthful young man anymore, not after he had been so close to death.

It was the beginning of the first year, it was in January and Mother Nature was cruel to us humans with her deadly winter grip. The roads were iced over and snow piled up.

Ryan was walking to his home in the suburbs and over his porch, was icicles. Well I think you know what happened. One day a simple shut of the front door and they fell, on him.

When I had stopped by, because of whatever it was, I saw him on the snow, in a pink dye. That pink dye was his blood. I had at once called for medical help as he pulse was low but knew that I was there, somewhat.

We got him to a local hospital and they treated him. Our boss told us all to be careful, prepare correctly and was thankful that I was there to help Ryan out.

After that, he became a bit more mellow and wiser.

"I was saying that I need to talk to you privately," he said as I nodded.

We walked out of the meeting room and into our own conjoined office. It was cool because I didn't have to be at the cubical office anymore.

After I closed the door and locked it, I turned and looked at Ryan.

"What is it?" I asked him, curious.

"I got these letters from your shadow figures," Ryan said to me as I sighed and then saw that they were actual letters.

"What the hell?" I asked more so to myself as I reached out and took them.

They were actual letters, like envelopes with hand written letters. Taking out a letter opener, I cut the letters open and then looked at the dates up in the left corner as I pulled the folded letter out and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Miss Raine,

I am writing to you about my behavior as of late. I have nothing to explain to you on why I am acting like this, my brothers have provided you enough information for you to guess as to what is wrong; I am perfectly fine.

As for me being rude or abrupt, please understand that is who I am. You cannot change it about me and whatever Donnie is going through with his dreams, I am helping him out on those.

I hope that you have a nice day,

Leonardo."

"What the fuck?" I asked when I handed the letter to Ryan who just whistled low and shook his head after reading it all.

"Dear Isabelle,

I am sorry. What can I do to make you see that I am not a horrible person? We miss seeing you around the lair, Donnie won't speak to me unless he has to and our father has put me into an extremely hard training course.

Please forgive me,

Leonardo."

It was weird on how he would swing from one end of the poll to the other, but when I handed this one to Ryan he just glared at it and put it down on the desk.

As I came to the last letter, I saw something that was different. Leonardo's words were different, thoughtful and caring.

"Dear Isabelle,

It has been over 6 months and I am beginning to see that what had happened between the two of us, on the building's roof of where Karai was having her Christmas party, is something that I cannot fix. That I have hurt you beyond anything that my family or friends have ever done to another person.

I do not know what I can do, what I can to fix this hurt. Raphael has told me something that you told him. How you got that J shape scar on your left side of your ribcage. How you had no normal upbringing and yet you still care and love. That you "Will never close or harden your heart from love". In many ways I envy you.

You do not know what had happened in the past with Karai and me, though my brothers along with our father and friends are urging me to tell you of it. To not "Compare her to that of Karai" but, I do not know if I could. It is not the appearance of you that gets to me.

If you do not reply back, whenever you would like to, I along with my family and friends, will understand. You were right; I have missed my opportunity on something good because of the bad experience.

Please forgive me and that I apologize whole sincerely.

Leonardo,"

It took me a while to think things through. To understand what Leo might be going through but, I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't know him well enough to see what he was going to do next.

"When did these came?" I asked Ryan, my mind was working again.

"All of them? Over a couple of years ago. The first two within the first three months. The last one, just almost close to a year," he answered me as I looked at Ryan.

"Why didn't you show me these letters sooner?"

"Because I saw the hurt from what he and his family have done to you. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, I am sorry Iz,"

"Well, what done is done, I can't change it and neither can you, but in the future, if something like this happens again, give the letters to me at once,"

"Okay I will. So what are you going to do now?"

"That, I don't know yet. I am thinking that maybe a vacation is in order. I saved up nearly 3 months off,"

"Oh, okay. How's your new house going?" Ryan then asked me.

I had moved from my apartment into a house that was at Brooklyn. I wasn't in the downtown of Manhattan anymore. Ryan knew this and kept a very tight lid.

Leo was right on something: I am my own person and when I am done with something I move forward and away from the past.

"It's going good, the yard is back to normal looking wit tall wooden fence and Shults is loving to dig but, he's being taught that's a no-no," I replied back as Ryan nodded.

"Who's Shults?" He asked as I smirked at this.

"Shults is my new year old Belgian Malinois dog. I'm thinking of getting another one just to keep Shults less lonesome while I'm at work," I replied as I brought out my cell phone and showed Ryan my golden police dog.

Shults almost looked like that of a German Sheppard but, was much leaner and had a solid gold body with his face in a black mask, except for his cheeks. They were golden too and had the two black spots like that of German Sheppard.

"He looks big," Ryan said seeing my puppy as I smiled.

"Yeah, he is, but is a goofy ball at times," I replied with a shrug.

"He is going to go into the police free dog training right?"

"Of course and then the advance training program, our captain is aware of this,"

"I would not want to break into your house,"

"I wouldn't either but, I have to protect myself in anyway,"

"True, so how are Sarah and you?" I asked him as he suddenly blushed.

Ryan had suddenly a girlfriend and I was very curious on who she was and such. Anytime that I mentioned her name, he would blush.

"F-fine," he stammered as I giggled at this. "So what are you going to with these and that of the shadow turtles?"

Heavily sighing I then said "I don't know. Do you know where to find them?"

He looked at me and then said low "There is this junkyard that I pass by and sometimes I see one of them there. I can see if he or all of his brothers would like to meet up with you?"

"Just one for now,"

"What one? Staff, fork, goofball or Leo?"

"They have names Ryan. The one with the staff is called Donatello. The fork one is called Raphael and the goofball is named Michelangelo. Yes they are named after the renaissance masters but, it's okay,"

"Okay, but you didn't answer me,"

"Donnie, please. He's more understanding. Maybe you can meet them or get to know them better,"

"That would be good, because the fork-I mean Raphael looks a bit too intense at times,"

"Oh he gets easily riled up. He tries to control his anger but at times he can't. He's really sweet though,"

"Oh, well I'll do my best to get in touch with Dana?"

Laughing at this I then corrected him with "Donnie or Don,"

"Alright, alright, Don then," Ryan replied, chuckling.

My mind circled around the letters that Leo had written and it was strange to think over something that is now glaring up at me.

Karai had suddenly stopped wanting me to be at her party galas. I couldn't understand why, when I suddenly stop talking to the turtles, she drops me like that of a newborn giraffe.

'So if she knows that I am with the turtles again, would she want me under her thumb?' I asked myself as I looked at Ryan.

"What?" he asked me seeing how my expression was almost like that of a glare.

"Did any of them leave a way for you to contact them?" I asked him thoughtfully.

"I did receive this weird cell phone," he said, pulling it out of his desk and giving it to me.

I took it and then it suddenly opened.

"Isabelle?" I heard a very tired voice of Donnie.

"Donnie?" I asked him, curious if I did have the right turtle.

"Isabelle, what's…what's wrong?" he asked, waking up fully now.

"Is there any way of seeing you, just you, at…not the junkyard or alleyways but"

"April's antique shop. I'll see you there in about 20," he cut me off as I nodded.

"My partner wants to see you as well. I think it's time to figure out what went wrong," I told him in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll see…"

"Donnie, who are you talking to? Why are you getting your gear?" I heard Leo in the background.

"Heading towards April's place. Isabelle is on the line and wants to meet up," I heard Donnie reply to his oldest brother.

"Isabelle? April's place? I'm coming"

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Donnie cut him off.

"Alright…go and see Isabelle," Leo said almost stiffly as I sighed at this.

"I'll be there in 20 Isabelle," Donnie told me as he hung up.

20 minutes later, Ryan and I were at April's antique shop as we waited for Donnie to arrive.

It was around 1:15 PM as April and I was talking small talk as we heard arguing in the basement.

"Leo, I don't think it is wise for you to"

"Donnie, I need to"

"Be at home. What if she doesn't want to talk to you? She telling you this, not me or April or Casey or Ryan, but Isabelle herself. What would you do? How would you react to it?" Donnie cut in fast.

Walking down the tight spiral steps, I walked to the basement door and then walked down the steps and for the first time in 2 years my eyes locked onto Leo's.

Heavy silence hung around us as if it was humidity. As I walked about five feet from him, he looked in awe of me. Sure I had changed over the past 2 years but, I was still the same in personality.

"Isabelle," He muttered to me as I shifted my hips.

"Yes?" I asked him while he looked me over.

Now a days I was wearing white pants, a gray t-shirt and a new tan leather jacket. I still have my black one, just needed a new one. My hair was lighter brown with caramel strikes as my eyes were still that heavy deep emerald green.

Leo's eyes scanned up and down on me.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I said to him, not as nicely as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Donnie, April, Casey and Ryan were watching us now.

"You look great Isabelle," Donnie said to me as I glanced at him.

I could easily see that he and Leo had grown a foot since I last saw them.

"You look great as well," I replied back trying to be nice to him.

"I'm sorry," We all heard from Leo.

Locking my eyes with that of his, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, knowing what I had heard but, my anger that was silent for many days had awoken.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry for what I had done and said, 2 years ago. I shouldn't have upset you so greatly," he re-told me as I remained silent, looking at him.

"Finally figured it out," I said to him and then turned around and walked away from him.

As I walked back up the stairs, no one moved. No one could say anything because I was being that stubborn. I didn't refuse or accepted Leonardo's apology but, I let them all know just how serious I was.

A minute went by before Donnie walked up and into April's apartment area.

"Leo is staying but, won't talk to you. He agreed also, that he will give you whatever it is that you would like from him. Fully," Don said as I shrugged it off.

My anger was a bit too strong, but could you blame me for it?

"Isabelle, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Donnie softly asked me, gently walking over to me.

"I just wanted Ryan to meet you and possibly be friends with you guys. That is if your, oh so dictator, will allow it," I sneered at the end.

He looked down at the ground and a very heavy sigh escaped his lips and when I looked into his warm kind chocolate brown eyes, I knew that he knew, what Leonardo had done was almost unforgivable to me.

"I wish I can undo this situation," Donnie expressed to me as I nodded.

"As do I, though I have something to share with you," I said, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

Donnie did the same as he listened very carefully.

"I think someone was trying to keep me away from you guys. I have some people who might be behind it but, I am not for certain if it was them," I started as he thought this over with a slight nod.

"Okay, who are they? And how did you come to this?" he asked me as I then sighed.

"Remember how someone broke into my apartment and gave me something that I couldn't remember of you guys?" I began, hoping that this didn't sound entirely crazy as Donnie nodded to me. "I noticed as I got closer and closer to you, someone wanted to push me away. The memories of you guys were just blur. Who would have created something like that? Then I started to think of Stockman,"

"Stockman?" Leo then said as I looked over at him as he looked down and ducked his head.

"Yes," I prolonged my answer as I wondered what in the world he was doing.

He sat down on the couch as I shook my head.

"Go on Isabelle," Donnie urged me as I looked back over at him.

"He said to me of that his friends wouldn't be so happy to know that I was looking and poking around, however that is a part of my job. I have to find everything so that I can come up with a solid lead or answer to solve a case,"

"Yes, you do have to do that. But what else are you thinking because you said 'them' not 'him',"

"Well Donnie, I noticed this right away, that Karai had suddenly not want me around her whenever she has her parties or whatever. It was weird because I called to ask her on what it was that she didn't like and she told me that she hired some "private guards" and that I wasn't needed anymore. It was almost as if she was laughing at me for something that I didn't quite understand,"

THUMP!

I looked over and saw Leo was very upset but had banged his tight fist against the arm of the couch.

"She kept you under her thumb because she somehow knew you were talking to us," Donnie stated as I nodded.

"I didn't figure that out until a few weeks later, and then I understood her laughing. Though I couldn't understand this next part," I replied, looking at Donnie on this one.

"What was that?" Leo asked as I glanced over at him and swallowed.

"For the last 6 months, I have been trailed by not just by Hun but also that of the F.B.I. My mail looks normal when I pick it up in my P.O. Box but, someone has been opening it before I do. Some men in black suits and sunglasses have been stalking up and down the streets of where I use to live. I didn't like it so I moved away, it stopped after that but, and I can't help but think, why?" I expressed to them both.

Leo had paled at this new information as Donnie thinking hard it looked like.

"Maybe you should come and live with us for a bit?" Donnie had suggested.

"Okay, but who will take care of my dog?" I asked him as they looked at me surprised.

"You have a dog?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well yeah, if you had your house broken into, would you not want more protection?" I asked in return as he nodded in agreement.

"So you moved away, the stalking feds stopped but someone keeps going through your mail. As someone else has been trying to keep you away from us," Donnie summed up what I had told them.

"Yes," I said as he thought more on this.

"So who do we have here that is behind it?" Leo asked, getting up and walking slowly over to us.

"Karai, Hun, Stockman and Agent Bishop. Bishop keeping a close eye on Isabelle's movements, along with Karai trying to keep her in a tight grip whenever she was with you, Leo. And I see Stockman and Bishop's men helping him, to break into your old apartment and giving you that needle substance. I can't think of Hun doing that or Karai," Donnie expressed as I looked at him.

"But why keep me away from you guys? What purpose do I serve?" I asked, wanting to know the "Why" part ever so badly.

Leo and Donnie shared a look as Leo had walked over, across from me and sat down.

"We have been keeping an eye on all of them for some time. Hun is the leader of the Purple Dragons; he is there for Karai barely, for just muscle. Agent Bishop is all about keeping this planet pure of aliens. If he was truly behind all of this, then I can only think of him wanting to keep you to the human race, not to my family. Stockman comes into play because he is a scientist and would help his friend Agent Bishop no matter what the cost is, including his own life," Leo explained to me as I was slowly getting an understanding of these people.

"So what do we do?" I asked them as they thought on it for a while.

"Why don't you go to April's farm house, Leo will be there with you and probably help rebuild with what has been broken between the two of you," Donnie said as Leo had given his younger brother a glare.

"Donnie, you're sure that is a wise-"

"I want you and Isabelle to get better. I hate to see you like this Leo. I just want what is best for you, just like our father and family. Trying to fix this wrong has been harder then I originally thought, but it needs to be done. I just hope that you can respect and understand not just me, but Isabelle too," Donnie cut in and I remained silent.

With a heavy sigh, Leonardo finally gave into his younger brother as I then grabbed my cell phone and called my boss.

"Captain it's just for a little while," I protested to her, she had said that I was needed for something.

"Well, you will have to tell that to Karai"

"I am NOT guarding her after she had dropped me 2 years ago," I snapped at her.

"She dropped you? She told me you refused-?"

"No, I called, I asked her personally, on why she did it but, she never could give me a straight flat out answer. And besides she has her own private guards to guard her tonight," I snapped back, I was livid.

"Alright, Raine, take some time off and we'll see you in a while," my captain told me, not liking how Karai had used the department like that.

"Thank you, and have a good one," I told her and hung up.

"Casey is going to go with you, Isabelle," Donnie then said to me as I saw Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Back to my home, now?" I asked as he nodded and then a tall guy around 6 feet tall came walking up to me.

His long dark brown hair was past his shoulders as I looked him up and down. He had some jeans, a tank with a blue jean jacket on with sneakers and a hockey mask?

"Hi, you must be Isabella," he greeted, shaking his hand.

"Isabelle and you must Casey?" I corrected him as he blushed at the minor mistake.

"Yeah, well come on," he said as I followed him.

The drive to my house was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet.

After I had opened my front door, I walked to where Shults was at, in the laundry room, he didn't wake up which was odd.

Opening door, I saw him what seemed like he was fast asleep. I knelt down and checked for his pulse. Thankfully he was still alive as Casey walked in and I could easily see that he was unsure of things.

"I'll get him in the back of the van, get what you can and let's book," he whispered low to me.

I nodded as he then picked Shults up and carried the 65 pound puppy out to his van. Walking slowly up the stairs, I suddenly got my gun out and slowly did a check up on the rooms.

They were empty as I swallowed thickly as I entered my bedroom. With a quick glance inside I saw that my clothes were nearly everywhere. A groan within the floorboards gave way that someone besides me and Casey, were still here.

My cop mode kicked and sneaking towards my closet, I timed the sound of my gun loading to that of a hanger screaming in protest.

"FREEZE!" I yelled loudly as the guy jumped, turned around and had a semi automatic gun in his own hands.

Right now, I could be blown away from his weapon, but I held my ground.

"So you did come home," he sneered at me as I kept my gun out; pointing directly at this intruder's heart.

"What exactly are you doing in my home?" I asked, not moving unless he did.

All I got was a smirk, and then before he could squeeze the trigger, I did it to him.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Isabelle!" Casey's raised voice carried worriedly up but, I was already on my cell phone, calling to the department.

Casey came running in and when he saw that I had severally injured the intruder, he gently put his hand on my shoulder.

"An ambulance is on its way and so is the police department," I said emotionless.

Fifteen minutes later, the department swarmed my place and did a check in the rooms like I did before. They got the guy to the gurney as I was asked what had happened.

I told them that I was out with my friends; Casey being said "friend" had driven me back home and that I had found my dog not being awake and leading up to the shooting.

When Casey and I finally reached the farm house, Leo was already there, but pacing up and down from inside of the window.

"Casey, what took you …what happened?" he began but then asked that to us.

"Someone broke into her house while she was visiting us and shot the guy. He's not dead," Casey told him as I got out of the van and looked around here.

It was strange to be back to this place that I called my own personal hell. Leo walked up to me as I still wasn't feeling any kind of emotions.

"You okay?" he asked me as I shrugged and walked inside the house.

"Casey, has she been like this"

"Yeah, she has. I don't know how to snap her out of it, but she will uh…'wake up' soon enough. Try to be nice and easy on her, okay Leo?" Casey interrupted him, patted his shoulder, unloaded the van of Shults and my belongings and then drove away.

Leo helped me pick out a room that I could be in as Shults was awake now. The vet from our department (I insisted that our captain had one within our department at all times.) got some blood samples and told me to take it easy with not just Shults but with myself as well.

There on the table was something that made me gasp.

"I hope you don't mind if I would like for us to eat daily at the dining table?" Leo had said to me after I had come down after packing my stuff into the dresser.

All laid out was dining plates, silver wear, napkins, and four large bowls with three fork candle lit up and with glasses of milk or water.

"What did you make?" I asked him as the shock wore off.

"With the help of Mikey telling me what to do, roast chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and gravy, mixed steamed vegetables and rolls. After that we can have some ice cream," he said as I arched an eyebrow up at him.

Sure Mikey was the cook of the family, but Leo wasn't totally useless in the kitchen. He knew how to cook the simple things; top roman, rice, vegetables, toast ect.

Walking over to my chair, he was already pulling it out and after I sat down, gently pushed me up to the table. He sat down at the head of the table, as I looked at my dinner plate.

It looked good but I locked my eyes with him as he swallowed nervously. I didn't trust him. He destroyed it long before he had the chance to repair it.

With my knowing gaze upon him, I ate slowly of our dinner. It was silent except for our silverware clinking and the soft chewing sound of our food in our mouths.

When I was full, I got up and walked away from him. Putting my plate into the sink, I sighed and wondered if this is going to be like this?

"D-Did you like dinner?" I heard his voice ask me from the doorway.

"I did. It was excellent, thank you," I told him, turning around and looked at him.

He ducked his head and with him looking so sad, I was suddenly reminded of a child wanting forgiveness. My heart ached because I know how my heart can get hurt more so then a physical wound.

But unlike physical wounds that heal over time, this would take much longer to heal and get over.

"I'm going to bed," I told him, firmly stating that I didn't want any more of his company.

Leo nodded and when I walked out of the kitchen I heard his sad sigh as it added another wrench of my heart. I am not heartless, but if you disrespect me in any way, I will let you know of it.

That night, a rain storm came through and it kept me awake. My heart was conflicted with that of my head. And when you have those two going at it, it's like a war that either one will never win.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and even though things between Leonardo and I were stiff; we didn't talk to one another unless we had to, I wanted to go back home.<p>

Shults was better, he was happy and playful as ever but, he would growl and bark at Leo whenever he tried to come close to me.

At times I wondered how he was doing but, ignored him most of the time.

One night, I was up. Shults was in my bedroom, sleeping as I was on the couch reading a book that I had found. So far it was okay.

"Don, what can I do? She won't talk to me, her own dog growls and barks…" I heard Leo complain into his shell phone.

"I understand that, but what can I do…?" he asked or tried to again with Donnie.

A very long heavy sigh could be heard, I knew Donnie was letting into him.

"Fine, just _whatever_ it takes! I want to change, but how can I when the door is closed?" he snapped at his brother.

"See you in thirty," I heard Leo growl and then walked out of the room that he was in.

Sitting on the couch and just reading my book, I looked up at him, curious but also playing the "dumb" card.

"Donnie and the rest of my family will come up here in 30 minutes," he told me, his anger still lashing out.

"Hey, take your attitude somewhere else," I told him in return and went back to reading.

He looked stunned for a moment but then stormed outside. With a glance at his retreating shell, I pondered on what his brother and he had said.

'_If he wanted to change, why start now?'_ I had asked myself silently.

The thirty minutes had flown when I heard a van come up and I saw the rest of his family get out of it.

Donnie walked through the front door first as I saw him carrying some boxes and suit cases.

"Can I help-?"

"We got it, don't worry," he interrupted me as I nodded, but still unsure of just staying on the couch.

Putting my bookmark in my book, I got up and then walked over into the kitchen as I saw that they had brought a lot of food.

"How has my oldest brother been?" Donnie asked as I thought on this.

"Trying, but isn't opening up. He's going with it but, is being difficult, which I think is normal?"

"Yeah, that is normal. If he doesn't want to open up then he'll learn the hard way, again,"

"Yeah, which is really sad,"

"I agree, but Leo is stubborn and hard headed when it comes to change,"

"I know," I said but the turtle that we were speaking of, walked in from the barn, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Don…when did you…arrive?" He asked in pants.

"Fifteen minutes ago," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, I'll be in the shower," Leo had said, glancing at me before walking away.

When he was upstairs, I looked at Donnie as he whispered "Did you know that he was outside?"

"No, I was reading my book when he got that attitude of his when he talked to you," I whispered back as he nodded.

"Maybe having a small discussion with him will be good?" Donnie suggested as I shrugged my shoulders as I helped them unpack and put away the food.

Going upstairs to my bedroom, I saw a small gift. It shined in the light as I walked over and saw that it was a melt bookmark holder. The serpent like body of bookmark, I stared at the mythical creature. Its claws had five of them, knowing how many claws gave way to how important the dragon meant. Though I couldn't understand where Leo got the emeralds from.

It was a beautiful silver bookmark that I knew he worked really hard on, out in the barn.

As I picked it up, it still was cooling off; it was still warm to the touch as I sat down on my bed. I came up with a lot of thoughts but, as I heard the bathroom door open and then close, I got up and walked to my door.

Leo was freshly clean and didn't have his mask on, our eyes locked on at once as he stopped in front of my room.

"Thank you, for the gift, it's beautiful," I said to him as he nodded slowly.

"You're welcome Isabelle," he replied back, a soft tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Maybe you welding and such, is a good place for your attitude?" I said softly, suggesting that I would like to see what else he can create.

He ducked his head and blushed even more so as I smiled at him.

"You would like to see more from me?" he asked, his butterscotch eyes were soft and tender.

"Yes, Dragons have always been my favorite animal, along with horses, eagles, the big cats, Killer whales and cute little animals," I informed him, giving him ideas for the future.

He took a step towards me and then said "I will keep that in mind. Later…if it's okay, that …you would like to go star gazing?"

Tilting my head to the left I thought on it and then said "Sure. A warm blanket, some snacks for later and do we have a telescope?"

Leo smiled at me and said "I can easily point them out to you, but I think Donnie has brought one with him,"

"Okay, see you later on tonight then," I replied, walking over to him as he stilled.

Very carefully, I picked his mask up from the ground and then gave him a wink before walking back into my bedroom with the door closed.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, when it was near 11PM Leo and I were out on the roof of the house and with the blanket out, the warm soup and crackers with a map of the stars that he got from Donnie.<p>

Lying up against the roof, I saw Leo blushing a lot as I still had his mask.

"There the big dipper," Leo pointed out, moving a bit closer to me as I connected the dots on the map with a red marker.

"Why is it a bear? I don't understand how a pot looking shape can be that of a bear?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know, many people do crazy things as it is," he replied as I thought on that.

He was right of course, but I let it go.

The night was going great, Leo wasn't being such a dick and I wasn't being that mean to him. The Soup and food were almost gone when it was close to being 1 AM as I saw something across the road and over into a property.

I saw someone was staring at us. Staring directly at us or me it felt like.

Leo saw my line of sight and then gently wrapped his arm around my waist with a soft whisper "Let's get inside,"

Shivering at the contact of his arm around my waist, I nodded and let him be helped inside of the house; I continued to look out the window in the attic.

The person that was there was no more however my mind was trying to tell me something. I could feel like I knew the shape of this person. Biting my lower lip, I looked at Leo when he slipped back inside with our stuff.

"You alright?" he asked in a hushed whisper; his brothers and father were fast asleep in here.

Walking towards the door, I walked down it with him right behind me. When I walked into my bedroom, Leo walked in but closed the bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, his voice sounded genuinely concerned for me.

"I saw someone across the street, into that empty house, I thought it was a man," I said to him, him listening to me as he thought on this.

"My brothers and I will check it out tomorrow. Do you want me to stay with you?" He said, as I walked closer to him.

He stayed still as I gently put his mask into his hands and then replied "If you do, where would you sleep?"

"I can make a cot here, it will be okay," he said as I nodded and as he left to go get it.

I then changed into my PJ's as he came back, a little tired as he got his cot made up near the closet as I shut the light off and got back into bed.

Falling asleep that night was strange, but I got to sleep in the next morning, as did Leo. But when I woke up, I woke up gasping and panicked because I knew who that man was from last night.

It was my father.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favs and reading this fanfic. **

**Warning: suggestions of sexual abuse, verbal abuse and physical abuse.**

**Please feel free to read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>_

Leo was fast asleep, it was still early in the morning for anyone to be up but, my heart was hammering. Getting up and out of my bed, I walked out of the room with my bathrobe and walked downstairs.

Heading into the kitchen I made myself some coffee and walked into the living room with my hot steamy mug. As I sat down in the rocking chair, my eyes stared into the dying embers of the once roaring fire of the fireplace.

As I got the stick and a log for it, I stoked the fire back to life and put the log into the fireplace.

My memories of my childhood came back. While I sipped my coffee and watched the orange and red flames start to eat away at the wood, I fell into my memories, my dark past.

.

_As I ran through the hallways of my home, giggling and laughing with glee, my father was in his bedroom. The door was closed. My aunt was taking care of me at the time._

"_Isabelle, indoor voice," she told me as I giggled and then ran into the living room and climbed up on the couch and started to jump on it._

"_Bowny, bowny, bowny!" I said happily, not pronouncing my c's correctly._

"_Calm down Izzy," My aunt said as I giggled suddenly loudly._

"_God damn it Isabelle!" I heard my father roared as I suddenly stopped and crouched down on the couch._

_My aunt watched the whole thing as my father came out of the bedroom, walked over to me and then loomed over me._

"_You either go outside and play or shut the fuck up or be quiet!" he yelled at me as I whimpered and then started to cry silently._

_Getting up and running to my bedroom, I yelled "I ha-see you!"_

_My aunt didn't do anything to protect me and stand up to my father as I was in my bedroom crying until I fell asleep._

.

My eyes blinked with hot tears as they trickled down. Softly drinking from my mug of coffee I softly moved my head from side to side to ease my pain. It wasn't much but I remembered it clear as day because I was just having fun.

My emerald green eyes looked up at the clock as it was now close to 6 AM. I knew the others would be up soon but my memories kept on appearing and I sneaking into them.

.

"_Happy Birthday Izzy!" a childhood friend said to me as I smiled softly._

"_Thank you," I said to her._

_It was my 6__th__ birthday and already I was acting like an adult. Being quiet, polite, and well mannered and getting statements from the adults that their kids should act like me at times._

"_If only they knew," I muttered low to myself._

_My birthday was held in my backyard. Three tables were out, all had food, presents and my birthday cake._

_I had fun during those hours since my father was behaving. However I could feel the growing tension as the hours ticked on and the day turned into night._

_As my aunt had stayed for the night, I stayed near her out of fear of what my now drunken father would do. He was mumbling and drinking a lot when he finally called it a night._

"_Aunt Clare, can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked her nicely._

_She looked at me as she pondered over this before she replied "Sure,"_

_Sighing in relief, I got my pillow and walked into her bedroom. Nothing happened that night, but I didn't want to take that chance._

_It was the next morning at the breakfast table that my father did something._

_My aunt had made breakfast and I had asked if I could have the salt. She tried to give it to me, but it clattered onto the wooden table and my plate._

_It must have done something because I was then landing on the floor. My face was throbbing in utter pain; hot stinging tears blurred my vision as my father stood over me once again._

"_Get away from me!" I yelled back, getting up and running from my house._

_I ran to the local library in just my PJs but no one asked if I was okay as I hid in the history section and cried._

_That day I stayed far away from my home. Over time I learned to stay out of the house._

_The abuse only continued as I grew older._

.

"Isabelle?" I barely heard someone say, then a soft shake of my shoulders.

"Leo, I don't think she can hear you," I heard April.

"But why is she so still and crying?" he asked worriedly as I blinked and looked up at him.

He looked down at the action and then leaned over to me, but I got up and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was up but I wanted to be alone.

Gently grabbing some bread slices and a couple of sausages, I walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door. When I sat and then lay down on the bed, I placed the food on the nightstand as I hugged my pillow and closed my eyes.

.

"What was all that about?" Mikey asked them confused.

"Isabelle has a dark past," Raph had said. "Only when she's ready will she tell us of what happened. For now, just give her some space,"

"But…" Leo persisted.

"No if's ands or buts about it. Space is what she is asking and we'll give it to her," Raph scolded his oldest brother.

"I believe Raphael is right Leo," April told him as he nodded and sighed.

"I'll be out in the barn. Raph, you can join me if you like," Leo had told him, walking out and heading towards the old wooden building.

His brother followed him and then asked "what are you going to make this time?"

"That I don't know, maybe it will help me get my mind off of her," the leader said, picking up a steel bar.

Raph nodded as he got the fireplace going.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I didn't get that much sleep. My head was picking up just where it left off before I fell asleep.<p>

A soft knock got my attention as I looked at the door as it softly opened. There standing was Leo, he had something behind his back but, when our eyes locked he walked over to me.

"Isabelle?" he asked, gently sitting beside me on my bed.

"Can …" I began but my emotions closed my throat with its thump.

He didn't have to know what I was asking; he lay down beside me, held me in his massively strong arms and rubbed his two fingers up and down my back. Clinging onto him like a lifeline, I buried my face into his neck.

"Shh…I'm here," he whispered in my ear.

Another memory came up as I hadn't thought of it in years.

.

_It was around February and it was coming up the 7__th__ anniversary of my mother's death. Every year my uncle or someone besides my father would take me to her grave site and give her some flowers._

_I was getting ready in a nice dark blue dress and black shoes. My hair was pulled back in a pony tail as my bangs hung just above my eyebrows._

"_Okay Dad, I'm ready," I said to him but he wasn't in the living room._

_Looking around I saw that no one was here. The TV that usually was on was shut off._

_I got up and walked towards my dad's bedroom, the door was open and as I sighed. He wasn't here either._

_BANG!_

_Jumping out of fright, I turned around and scuttled out of his bedroom but with something small in my hand._

_My dad was staring at me with a blank expression, I wasn't sure if he even saw me at all._

"_I'm ready dad," I said to him._

"_Let's go," he grunted out as we walked out of the house._

_He drove us to the graveyard and as I walked to her grave, I knew that he wasn't there for me. He never was._

_As I got to her grave I gently put the flowers that I had picked out in the store. Sitting there I ran my hand over the letters of her name._

_Camellia Sarah Raine._

_The other stuff of how she was a good person, mother and wife along with her birthday and death date didn't bother me._

"_Mom why is he so hateful towards me? What did I do that was so wrong in my father's eyes?" I asked to her gravestone but I got nothing._

_Silently I hugged the gravestone while I cried._

"_Isabelle," My father said nastily._

_Flinching at how angry he was, I huddled behind my mother's gravestone. He walked closer and closer but, my instinct to run was coursing through my body._

"_Let's go home. Now, Isabelle!" He snapped at me._

"_I don't want to! I want to stay with my mom!" I said back, shaking in fear._

"_She is dead! She is no longer here you ungrateful little shit!" he said as I felt a sharp pain in my heart._

"_She may have died but I am still here! I need a parent!" I yelled, standing up to him._

_He walked up to me and then I was flying through the air and landing hard against the edge of another grave._

"_You are nothing you hear! Will not amount to nothing and will be no one! Now I said that we're leaving!" he snapped at me._

"_You are liar! I will amount to someone!" I shouted back, getting up and then running away from him._

"_Isabelle! Isabelle!" He shouted back but I kept on running._

_As I ran through a nearby neighborhood, my tears trickled down my face. Dogs barked, some adults were looking at me as I ran harder._

_When I was cutting through a yard, I tripped over something and then landed on the ground, crying._

"_Hey sweetie," I heard a soft kind voice making my jump._

"_Wh-who are you!" I shouted at him._

"_Easy, easy," the older man said, looking at me with sadness._

_He was taller than me; everyone was since I was a kid, his calm blue eyes looked me over as he then focused on my knee._

"_Come on inside, I would like to fix that cut of yours and then maybe we can find your"_

"_NO! Please!" I shouted at him, begging him to not take me back to my father._

_He nodded before gently scooping me up in his strong arms and then took me inside. Just as the door closed, I saw the four door white car drive by._

_With my arms wrapped around this man's neck I broke down crying._

"_Easy, I'm here," this man said softly, gently taking me to a bathroom as he sat me down on the toilet._

"_Shh…it's okay now. Just let me go and get the first aid kit," he told me as I wouldn't' let go of him._

_He rubbed my back and held me, after a while I let go. He got the first aid kit and started to clean my cuts._

_The small amount of pain that was on my knee was nothing to what I felt in my heart._

"_What's your name?" the man asked me as I stared blankly at the floor._

"_Isabelle Raine. Please don't' send me back to my father," I begged him, looking into his calm blue eyes._

"_Isabelle, I have no other choice unless I call the police," he stated softly to me._

"_I don't care! Just as long as I don't go back to him, please!" I exclaimed as another fresh set of tears welled up and trickled down my face._

_He knelt on the floor stunned but, when I looked over my right shoulder he gasped._

"_Honey, how did…your father," the man began but realization dawn upon him._

"_Please, just please don't make me go back," I begged him once more._

"_Just …would you like something to eat, Isabelle?" the man asked me, changing the subject as I nodded._

"_W-what your name?" I asked him curiously._

_He stood up and started to put away the first aid kit._

"_Thomas Gray," he said, holding out his hand as I took it and he walked me to the hallway when the doorbell rang._

_Whimpering and then running into one of his rooms, Thomas looked shocked but walked downstairs and answered the door._

"_Hello, I'm looking for my little girl, here is a picture of Isabelle Raine," I heard my father say._

_Thomas had looked at the picture of me, my father and mother. He put two and two together._

"_I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a little girl except our neighbor's 5 year old," Thomas lied._

_My father sighed and then said "If you see her, please call me at once. Here is my number, thank you for my time,"_

_Thomas closed the door after nodding to him and walked upstairs. The sound of the car driving away made me relax as I walked slowly out of the room._

"_Is …is he gone?" I asked Thomas fearfully._

_He walked upstairs and then softly crouched down and said "I have to call the police because I don't' what else that I can do,"_

"_Thomas please don't…" I begged him but somehow I saw his own fear as well._

_He looked down at the ground and sighed sadly. He was quite lean and quite muscular in the arms, chest and thighs._

"_If I can Isabelle, I would adopt you, but the laws are tricky," He softly told me as I walked up to him and hugged his legs._

_He bent down and hugged me in his arms. He must have been in his early 30's but, walked back downstairs._

_He got the phone and called the police. They showed up as I ate my soup. When I saw them, I walked over to Thomas and hugged his legs._

"_We have had a missing report on you," one of them said softly._

"_I don't want to go back. My father drinks heavily, hits me, verbally abuses me. Please don't make me go back!" I said to them truthfully._

_The police looked stunned but when they saw the burse forming on my face, one of them took out a camera and took pictures._

"_And your knee?" one of them asked me._

"_I got it when he back handed me across the face in the graveyard. We were visiting my mother's grave since she died today when I was 2. He has blamed me for it ever since. Telling me that I will amount to nothing," I said, tears trickling down my face as my emotions were strong._

_One of them looked at each other before I felt arms wrap around me. When I saw it was Thomas, I hugged him and cried._

_That day was a bit of a blur but I got to stay with Thomas. The police filed a child abuse report but somehow it took some time for it to go through. _

_Two whole years I spent with Thomas Gray and those two years were excellent years for me._

_Though I didn't stay with him for long, my aunt took me in by the court orders._

.

My mind came back to the present as I snuggled into Leo some more. He was still awake and held me in his arms as he looked down at my eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been shivering or shaking for some time," he said as I snuggled more into him.

My memory served me then that Thomas was somewhere in California and was much older now.

"Can Donnie find a way to get in contact with an old guardian of mine?" I asked him softly.

I was surprised that I was so calm when I spoke, I think Leo was too.

"Yes, he can get into contact with anyone that you need," He said, rubbing my back.

"Can he contact Thomas Gray?" I asked as he slowly got his shell cell out.

"Donnie? Can you look up a Thomas Gray in…what state Isabelle?" Leo asked me.

"California," I replied, my childhood memories of how that older man encouraged me to nice, soft hearted and to pursue my dreams lingered around.

"California? …Yes she's awake, just I can't leave her now," Leo had told his brother.

"Thank you Donnie," I said softly but snuggling more into Leo's body as he pulled a blanket over us.

He closed his shell cell and kissed my forehead in comfort.

Forty five minutes later, Donnie was knocking on the door as I looked at him when he opened it.

Leo was looking at the two of us as Donnie walked in and held a piece of paper.

"Isabelle?" he said unsure if I wanted to hear this.

"Yes?" I asked him, my breath was stilled.

"Thomas Gray that I looked up are five of them. I called all of them and they said that they don't know a Isabelle Raine," he said as I paled at this.

"Can you do a whole country search?" I asked him, my voice cracking at the end.

"Yes," he said seeing how distress I was on the subject.

"Thank you," I told him as he nodded.

Leo looked at me when his younger brother left with softly asking "Who is Thomas Gray?"

"He used to look after me when the police were investigating my father and his abuse towards me as I grew up. It was because of Thomas that I went into the police job. He helped me turn around my mind of thinking and why I am the way I am. He gave me life when my own was being destroyed. I needed him when I had no one," I explained to Leo, looking at my pillow.

Leo was frozen, I could tell by him holding his breath with shock. He knew so little but, he was slowly learning of it.

"What happened when you ran away?" he asked me, pressing for more.

"The police knew of what had happened when I had visited my mother's grave," I said and then explained that memory to him, he didn't like it.

"If I ever see your father…" he snarled angrily.

"Yeah well, I hope it doesn't come to that. Anyway, the courts had me in their system until I turned 18. I was in and out of families but towards the end, I was with Thomas Gray since no one wanted to take in a teenager," I expressed.

"What did Thomas Gray do for work?" Leo asked as I smiled.

"He's a theater actor. He goes to different theaters, I remember moving from place to place. It was so much fun working behind the current and seeing him do what he loves. The last time that I had contact with him was when I moved out and started my police training at age 18. He was in Cali at the time," I said smiling at the fonder memories.

Leo nodded as he smiled himself with "I know Donnie will find him,"

"I hope so Leo because if anything has happened to him…" I left that hanging as the blue masked mutant ninja turtle nodded.

Gently rubbing my back as he knew how much Thomas Gray means to me.

"I made you something," He said, to distract me of my emotions and memories.

"Oh? Of what this time?" I asked smiling.

"Ah, ah. Got to close your eyes," he told me smiling himself.

So I closed my eyes and waited with my hands out. Something slightly warm and heavy was placed into my hands as I opened my eyes.

There in my hands was the most adorable little steel cat that I have ever seen. He was curled up and with both eyes open, and once again they were emeralds for his eyes.

"Oh Leo, he's so cute!" I said, looking him over.

"I think you are right that me making things for you is helping," he said smiling and blushing back.

I hugged him and whispered "Thank you,"

He hugged as we stayed close together on my bed under the covers. We didn't talk, we didn't have to.

It was a couple of hours later that Donnie had come back. He looked at me when I stared him, stilling at his new update on Thomas.

"I got some news on Thomas Gray. He is Michigan and is doing fine. He was surprised to hear from me but, you can call him any time you like," Donnie told me as I got up and walked over to him.

Leo was surprised that I got out of bed, but was extremely happy for me.

"Now? Like right now?" I asked Donnie, bouncing on my heels.

"Yeah, but he might be at rehearsals," he warned me as I didn't care about that.

After Donnie had given me the number I took it and walked downstairs.

"She really is excited about talking to him?" He said to Leo.

"He was her guardian when she was growing up. He was the only one who encouraged her to be a cop and stay positive, I don't care if she talks to him. She needs her guardian again," Leo had replied.

"But she also needs you Leo," Donnie had stated softly.

Leo blushed and nodded with "I don't know how much I can be there for her, but I'll do my best. She already is warming up to me, with the gifts,"

"Then keep it up Leo. Isabelle isn't someone you can mess with like that of Karai," Donnie reminded him as he walked away.

"Hello, is Thomas Gray there?" I asked into the phone.

"Izzy-bee? Is that you?" I heard Thomas ask me.

I shrieked in delight and said "Tommy-tom! OH god, how are you?"

And my conversation with my guardian started. I filled him in on what had happened to me over the years and he was happy for me, but when it came to Leo, he was protective.

"I'm booking the next flight"

"Why?"

"Izzy-bee, I looked after you better than your own father did. I think it is my job as a father figure to meet this Leonardo who has hurt you so in the last two-three years now. My flight will be at 1 PM Tomorrow. Besides it will also give me a break from work," He said as I sighed.

"Alright, but you swear that you won't tell anyone of what you see or hear?" I pressed him.

"…I swear Isabelle Raine," he hesitated as to what I have gotten myself into this time.

Smiling I then said "Thank you Daddy. I'll see you when your flight arrives tomorrow and I …I love you,"

"You're most welcome honey and I love you too," Thomas said with warmth and pride in his voice.

We ended our conversation and I walked back upstairs, into my bedroom and over to Leo. He looked at me curiously as I snuggled into his chest plates.

"So, how was your phone call?" he asked tilting his head to the right.

"Wonderful, he's coming in tomorrow afternoon at or around 1PM. I have to be at the airport before that," I replied smiling and looking up at him.

Leo looked at me as he processed that.

"Alright, April will go with you. Is there anything else that I need to know?" he asked me.

"Uhm…he's staying with us, I hope April and them don't mind," I said biting my lower lip.

"For how long?"

"I don't know Leo, but he is more of a father to me then my own biological one. Please don't get upset?"

"Isabelle, I won't misbehave, I promise. Besides that's more of Raph style anyway. I will go tell the others, stay here and rest some more okay?" Leo said, gently getting up and putting the blanket around me as I snuggled into my pillow.

"Thank you so much Leonardo," I said to him looking into his warm liquid golden eyes.

He smiled and replied "You're most welcome Izzy,"

I watched him walk out of the bedroom as I couldn't help but smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey everyone, yes I have updated and yes I know that the last chapter was a semi downer but, it had to be written.**

**Also I have decided to end the other story. I was getting nowhere with it. I still have it on my computer incase I want to write within it but I doubt it. I kept on hitting the brick wall of Writer's block with that story. **

**So this story will continue since I have a lot of things going on. Plus this is way more personal then my other fanfics. Some of the things that I write are either from experiences that I have gone through or someone within my own family has gone through. **

**Happy New year.**

**Oh, since I have a 4 month old puppy, it will be like taking care of a human kid. So my updates will be slow.**

**Please read, review and enjoy, Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>_

I waited in the terminal. Yeah, I was in the airport waiting for Thomas to get here. I got his flight number and when it should be arriving, but I couldn't help the jitters. The security guard kept on looking at me as I would pace up and down, back and forth, sit down for some time and then get up.

I haven't seen Thomas in a long time. The last time that I actually saw him was when I was about to graduate from high school. That was nearly 7 years ago.

Keeping an eye on the flight schedule, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw him.

"Thomas?" I asked him surprised.

He smiled as I looked him over. He was older, his hair line had retreated a bit, but his calm deep blue eyes sparkled. Thomas had some lines but he still looked the same; was the same height and everything.

"What…when did your plane come in?" I asked him perplexed.

"45 minutes ago, but they said that this terminal area was broken by a malfunction from within. They took us to another part of the airport. I knew I would find you here," he said smiling as he took me into his arms and held me tightly.

I held onto him as he rubbed my back and softly swayed me. The scents of his body wash a woody scent with a soft hint of the sweet smell of grass and then on top of that were his leather jacket.

"God I've missed you Isabelle," he whispered low in my hair.

"I missed you as well," I replied back, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

We stayed like that for nearly a minute before pulling away from one another. He smiled at me and I couldn't help to not smile with him.

His smile is one of those smiles that lights up the room. Where it made you feel safe, welcomed and to be yourself. When I was little I had always wanted him to smile and he did.

"Come on, let's go," I said as he smiled and got his luggage.

"So what have you been up to lately?" he asked me as I thought over everything.

"A lot but, do you have everything?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Iz, I do," He replied, comforting my worries.

"Okay, let's get out of here then," I told him and that's what we did.

Driving from one end of New York City to the country was difficult but good.

"So what is all of this 'a lot' that you have been doing?" Thomas asked me.

"Well, I got into the academy and have been trained by the best," I said smiling over at him.

He smiled widely and said "I'm very proud of you Isabelle. I told you that you would make an excellent police woman,"

"You can say cop, I'm not offended by it," I stated, changing lanes and getting out onto the freeway.

"Okay, so what else?" he asked, curious and eager to hear my journey so far.

"I moved to West Virginia to get things sorted. I had some boyfriends but we always ended on good terms, like you always said," I began as he nodded in agreement. "When their department was laying off people left and right, I asked for a transfer to wherever. Taking a risk I know, but when haven't I?"

"True, you always did take risks and they always bettered your life after or over time," he agreed as I took an exit.

"So, I got here to New York and I well, things here have been difficult but, this is New York for crying out loud,"

"Well yeah, but how difficult was it for you?"

"Define difficult and you'll probably see my face next to it,"

"Izzy-bee you are not that and also I would like to get to know this Leonardo some more,"

"Please don't cause or start a war. I just ended one with him not so long ago. We're getting to know one another better now as he has been hurt in the past by damn woman,"

"Oh? You like him already?"

"I…I am protective over other people, you know this like I do. He had fallen in love with a woman but she used him time and again. Pretty soon, he was being harsh, mean, rude and other stuff. Just recently, I finally opened his eyes that I am not his ex,"

"I know how you can't stand that,"

"Does anybody? So now we're getting to know one another, like we should have been long ago," I said, we were off of the freeway now and heading out into the country.

Thankfully April didn't accompany this time. Casey had broken something and that left her to deal with him as I headed out the door.

Thomas was thinking on something. That something I had a hunch on.

"You said to me," he began slowly. "That I need to swear to not tell anyone of what I see or hear. What do you mean by that?"

"I need to pull over to tell you this," I said to him.

We were just in the small town before heading up the road to the farm house. I pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. Here goes nothing.

He looked at me as I got out my cell phone and then showed him a few pictures of the four mutated ninja turtles.

"So…what are they? Guys in suits?" he asked me confused.

"No, they're really mutated turtles who know the material arts. They use their skills against their enemies and this is their father. He's a mutated rat, his name is Master Splinter," I explained and showed to Thomas.

He looked perplexed and wanted to laugh but knew that this wasn't a laughing moment.

"Which one is Leonardo?" he asked me, moving on.

I soon pointed out the best picture that I had of Leo. He was next to the window, his mind was clouded with thoughtfulness and some sorrow. He had a book out but it was softly resting against his thighs with a foggy circle area where he breathed against the window. Also he didn't have his mask on; it was in his right hand.

"Hmm," Thomas said as I looked at him.

"You promise you won't tell anyone of them?" I asked that soft begging came into play.

He heavily sighed and then replied with "I promise I will not tell a living soul of them. I'm just hesitant of them all. I mean, I had heard stories and such but, never truly believed them until now,"

"Thank you and yeah, neither did I until I met them," I said, gently putting the car in drive as I made a detour.

After we got some groceries from the local grocery store, we headed back to the farm house. When we pulled up we both could hear some yelling of that April.

"Uh oh. What did her husband do now?" I asked, sitting still as the yelling stopped.

With his hand in mine, I glanced over at my guardian who smiled at me.

"Come on and help me unload okay?" he said distracting my worries once again.

Nodding, I got out and then helped Thomas with his luggage. The front door opened but, I didn't see who it was that, that was here.

"Well, well," I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in many years but made me froze no matter what.

My eyes looked up and there standing was my biological father. My knees shook and the fear of wanting to run entered my soul once again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked neutrally.

"Keep seeing you on my TV, what the mayor is taking pity on you already?" he sneered as I swallowed silently.

Thomas, April and I'm guessing the rest of Leo and his family were upset about this. My eyes glanced up to the attic window and I saw a shadow nod at me.

"She isn't taking pity on me, she is actually thankful and utterly grateful that I am on her police department and not in another state, doing exactly the same thing: Turning things around for the better," I said right back.

Suddenly my courage was spring forth, like that of swift lioness; I wasn't at all that afraid of my biological father.

Before my eyes I saw a man who was crippled. Using a walking cane to get around, age finally caught up to him as he had aging lines on his forehead and his hair was grayer then before. His clothes looked worn but clean.

"You will"

"Be the greatest police woman within this state and on this planet. What have you ever done? Oh that's right, you drank away your pain because of a drunk driver was behind the wheel!" I cut him off, finally standing up to him.

Thomas was right behind me, always there but whenever I need his help. April and Casey were staying back too, I wasn't that four year old girl anymore where I needed the adults to jump in, this was my battle now.

My biological father glared at me and kept his tongue in check.

"Why do you blame me for something that another person did? Let alone so many years ago? Is it really that hard for you to get over a grudge of someone? If so I pity you," I asked him, looking into his cold sky blue eyes.

As I looked and searched into them, I saw something that I hadn't really seen when I was a little girl: I saw my biological father trapped in his sorrow.

"Who else was there when we were coming home from her favorite movie? I told your mother that we should have waited!" He snapped harshly at me.

Like a light switch, my emotions were dead. I just stared blankly at him, there was nothing more that I could do with him.

"Then you need to talk to someone who can help you," I said being that professional that Thomas instilled into me.

My biological father looked stunned for a moment before he hissed "I do not need help!"

"Clearly you do because beating and abusing a little girl," Thomas stepped in then, his own anger flaring up. "Your own flesh and blood did not need to be raised by you. Look at her. _Look_ at her damn it! She is here, standing on her own two feet. Getting the Key to the City for every other month, Rookie of the Year, and employee of the year for three years now! She is doing a lot better than when she was younger and will continue to do so until she is in the police academy hall of fame!"

A slight blush crept onto my face as I looked at Thomas but, my own biological father was glowering at Thomas's words because they rung true.

"I will get you the help that you need and then after that, I do not ever want to see you again. If you do contact me, I will listen but will not talk. Now please, go back to wherever you came from," I calmly said, looking at him as he was stunned by the dismissive calm tone in my voice.

He walked slowly away but then left a letter and a present on the car hood. Curiosity got the better of me as I walked slowly after him.

"Thank you," I whispered low as he glanced over his shoulder and nodded once.

As I saw him walk across the road and over into the house that I saw him from last night, I sighed heavily as I took the letter and present.

I opened the car door and got inside before opening the letter.

"_Dearest Isabelle,_

_I know that over the years I cannot undo the harm and hate that I sent you. I will forever be in sorrow for what I had done, but please understand your mother was my best friend, my one true love and soul mate._

_Giving you excuses is useless since you see right through them and know that they are unwanted. So for that, I am just going to apologize for what I have done._

_I am sorry, Isabelle Sofia Raine._

_Your father,_

_Ray Raine_

_PS: here is something of that from your mother."_

My eyes stared at the present but strangely enough I didn't have tears welling up in my eyes or the emotions of anything really. They were turned off and so as I slowly unwrapped this present I heard a door slam from the house.

Thomas, April and Casey had gone inside, leaving me alone for a bit. As I saw one of the turtles stalking to the barn, I hoped Raph would settle his emotions down a bit.

My eyes looked back at the present as I saw a lot of things from my mom. Necklaces, rings, pictures, even a heart shape stone. It was something that should have meant the world to me, but I didn't feel that.

Staring out the window, I let my mind wander.

Tap, tap, and tap.

I jumped and then saw it was dark outside and I saw Thomas looking at me. Opening the door and getting out of the car, he looked at me.

"You okay? You haven't come inside for a long time," he said worriedly.

"Yeah, just thinking. He gave me a lot of my mother things," I told him, pointing to where I had put the box.

Thomas reached in and then grabbed it all and then took my hand, he lead me into the house.

"April and her husband have made dinner, pizza which is odd but it's homemade at least," He rambled as I nodded silently.

"Thomas?" I asked, stopping before I walked through the door.

He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Come on Izzy, come back," he whispered, seeing what I needed.

I was helpless; I couldn't get that switch to flick on, on its own.

"Izzy?" I heard Leo but it was what I needed because my world went black and I knew no more.

* * *

><p>Rolling over and snuggling into my pillow, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my room. Confusion entered my mind like a drop of color dye.<p>

"How are you feeling?" I heard from across the room.

My eyes locked onto Leo's as I saw him lying still in his cot.

"…did I dream of my father…?" I began but stopped.

"He was here Isabelle, the gifts are there on the desk," Leo pointed out as I followed his muscular arm to the writing desk.

"How's Thomas?" I asked my brain slowly clicking together.

"He was freaked out about me and my family but he soon settled down after I had you in here. You slept for a long time Iz," Leo told me, getting up from his cot and walked over to me.

His cool hand gently pressed against my cheek and then my forehead, it felt wonderful because it was so cool.

"Mm," I purred in delight.

"A little warm, but I think you getting up if you like and doing your normal daily morning routine will help," he said as I sighed up at him.

"Yeah, care to help me up?" I asked, moving my legs over to the edge of the bed.

Leo helped me stand up, but I wobbled a bit on shaky legs.

"You going to be okay?" he asked worriedly as I slowly made it to the bathroom.

"Yeah, just give me a few," I said before closing the bathroom door.

Leo waited for me as I went about my morning routine. When I was finally finished I walked out calmly and not on wobbly legs, like that of a new born colt.

He looked at me, scanning up and down noticeably as I walked back to my bed and snuggled into the covers.

"I never thought I see the day that a big bad police woman would"

"Would what? Act like a kid at times? Because in many ways I still am one. Just because my childhood was ripped from me doesn't mean I can't act like one as I am an adult. Now, what exactly happened after I fainted?" I cut in, being a bit of a snot but oh well.

Leo sighed and asked politely "May I lay next to you?"

"Sure," I replied back, scooting over as he got in and I snuggled into his chest plates.

"Let's see, after you fainted, Thomas freaked out and hovered over you like that of a mother tiger. He wouldn't let me or anyone else come near you," Leo began as I giggled at this. "It took April about an hour to get him calmed down and carried you to the couch. From there, Donnie had looked you over. Nothing wrong but, he will want to see you checked out by a real medical doctor,"

Cringing at this I then said "Fine, I will but, what did Thomas do then?"

"He then suddenly said _'so this is what she meant: No speaking and silence'_. Do you know what that means?" Leo asked me confusedly.

"Yeah, I asked him to not speak of you guys and to keep you guys a secret," I said with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh, well he then asked which one of us was me. He had that angry look about him like he had when he confronted your biological father," He replied back, inching backwards away from me.

"What did he say? What did he do?" I asked, I wanted to know because this was important to me.

Leonardo swallowed nervously and whispered low "I looked at him without blinking. He glared, walked straight up to me, pulled my mask ties and then said in a low livid father like voice _'if you ever hurt my baby girl like you did, you won't know what hit you. As a man, I would expect better from you,'_ and then he let me go. He picked you up and then carried you to your room here,"

I sat up and then leaned against the headboard. My mind was buzzing but as Leo sat up too, I gently tilted my head to the right.

"How do you feel about what he said?" I asked softly.

Leo sighed heavily and replied "He's right, I should have acted better but, if you have two wrongs in two different people, how else would we have acted? I know I can never"

"Leo, I know. Just, don't think so much on what time you lost and regain in the time that you have. So, what did you make this time?" I interrupted him as I leaned onto his plastron.

A fierce blush swept across and over his face as he stammered "H-H-How did you know that I made something…never mind,"

"Because I love your gifts and …" I began but he leaned over grabbed the present as I closed my eyes with my hands out.

Something smoother and sleeker rested in my hands and it was rather cool to the touch.

"Open them," I barely heard him in my ear as I opened my eyes and there resting in my hands was something that I didn't know that he could make.

It was a glass vase with fogged flowers and such on it.

"Oh …Leo this is…oh my god," I said shocked.

"Raph helped me keep the fire going and also made the glass shape, I did the flowers," he admitted to me as I looked up at him.

Very carefully, I pulled his face down and then pressed my lips to his own. He stilled and for one heart beat of a second, I thought he stopped breathing.

Ever so softly his bottom lip moved as I slowly sucked on his lower lip and then ended the kiss.

My eyes opened and looked up at him as he slowly opened his liquid butterscotch eyes. His chest heaved as he leaned heavily against the headboard.

"You okay?" I asked, looking him over.

Very carefully, he took the glass vase and put it on the nightstand before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Laying carefully on him, keeping eye contact, I wondered if it was okay to kiss him.

"I am okay, just didn't expect you to kiss me," he replied back, his eyes locked onto my own.

"I…" I began but then it was my turn.

He leaned down and softly kissed me in return.

I froze up and held still, he nibbled on my lower lip as his fingers softly rubbed up; sending electric sparks as I held still.

He pulled away softly smiling down at me.

"You okay Izzy?" he huskily teased me.

I looked up at him and snickered. He chuckled too, pulling me down onto the bed, cuddling with each other.

"Yes I am okay now," I replied to him.

We stayed in bed until I heard some of his brother's walk downstairs.

"So what are we going to do with your …what do I call him anyway? Guardian?" Leo asked as I got up and decided to get dress.

Leo had politely turned his back so I could get dressed as I replied with "Dad, I had long ago made Thomas my father. The court system granted it when I turned 18. I call him guardian because it calms him down at times, also I tease him with it,"

Leo chuckled softly as I wrapped my arms around his back. My arms would have wrapped around his hips if it weren't for his shell being so big.

He turned around as he then engulfed me into his arms again as he said "Alright, but let's go downstairs. I already smell breakfast being cooked,"

"Okay, and just go with the flow. If he gives you glares and such, just leave it to me. I know he's over protective of me, but can you blame him?" I told Leo who nodded in understanding.

We walked downstairs and when we walked into the kitchen, everyone was watching us. Leo had his arm wrapped around my waist as I was in some jeans and a silver shiny top. It looked like I was ready to go clubbing but, I wasn't.

Thomas looked at me with eyebrows raised as I got my coffee and Leo with his tea. Mikey was humming happily away with making scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausages and bacon, French toast with that of a large mixed fruit smoothie.

"Smells good Mikey," I told him, he smiled at me before giving me a tiny piece of French toast.

"Yeah but you don't get anymore until I call you guys okay?" he said as I nodded but wanted more.

Leo smiled at the two of us, we were just big kids hanging out.

"Good Morning, Isabelle," Master Splinter came in as he too got some more tea.

"Good Morning Master Splinter," I replied back, shocked.

I think everyone was because they all looked at him, except for Mikey who was quickly tending to making breakfast.

"Good Morning Leonardo. Did you two sleep well?" he asked as Leo was swallowing some tea but thankfully it didn't make him choke on it.

"Good Morning Master Splinter and yes we did," Leo said respectfully.

Thomas had rested in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Leo for his answer or the "We" part did anger him.

"In separate beds I hope," Thomas grumbled as I shot him a seething look.

"Of course, Leo has his cot made up," I told him firmly.

He just nodded and then walked over, opened one of the cupboards and got a cup out as he walked in between Leo and me. I sighed and didn't move away, neither did Leo as my guardian got his cup of coffee.

"In two days, I'll be going from third in rank, to second. It's a big deal because I'm the youngest police woman to ever get at that rank and so quickly. I hope you can make it," I told Thomas, distracting him of Leonardo and me.

Thomas looked at me and then said "I will make it Izzy-bee and I'm really proud of you. Who is all invited?"

"You, April and Casey, along with the whole department of my brothers and sisters in arms," I replied back as he nodded.

"I'll have a video camera with me," April said smiling.

"Is it okay that Donnie can somehow make it look like your recording but it's live?" I asked them both.

Donnie looked at me and softly asked "Who else do you want to see it?"

I looked at the floor, it was out of pure habit. Thomas couldn't break this treat of mine, no matter how hard I tried.

"Isabelle," Leo said, making me slowly look up at him. "If it's also for you biological father, that is okay. I think it would also make him really proud too,"

"H…How do you know that it would?" I asked him, my throat constricting around itself.

"Because, he wouldn't have written that letter and given you your mother's things. Give him that much of what he has missed out. You two can be acquaintances but, I don't think it should go that far, unless you would like it to?" Leo expressed as I thought on this.

"It is up to you honey," Thomas chimed in softly, agreeing with Leo for the moment.

I nodded as Mikey then said it was time to eat. As I softly ate, my mind was already full. Everyone was chatting away but I couldn't fully tune in.

My thoughts and emotions were swirling in a fierce dance.

Leo's hand gently rested on top of my knee as I blinked before looking over at him. He was talking to Mikey about something but the soft stroking made me realize that he was looking out for me.

After that, I began to eat a lot more and when I was finished everyone was already out of the kitchen. Leo was waiting for me, which made me blush.

"Want to go for a walk?" Leo had asked me.

"Sure, just can I get a coat or something?" I asked in return, he nodded to me as I walked up to my room and got my coat.

We walked outside and he led the way to the barn as I looked after him. It was a bit warmer in here but, just barely.

"So, what are we doing in here?" I asked him curiously.

Leo then looked at the floor; his stance had me even more curious because something was on his mind.

"I would like to go with you and Thomas. There is this feeling that I think Karai will attempt to do something to you, when you receive that upper rank and possibly a medal," He expressed warily.

Ever so softly, my hand slipped into his own and then softly told him "Where would you be?"

Leonardo looked at me as he was trying to figure this portion of the question out.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and strangely enough; my award and moving up a rank was in the biggest park: Central Park. But I wasn't the only one who was getting awards and coming into the force, other policemen and women were joining us too.<p>

All sorts of families were here, it was pretty interesting since I had to wear my dark navy blue slacks, shirt with a white t-shirt under it. My hair was pulled back into a bun as it framed my face more so with my hat holding it all into place.

"Dad," I whined at Thomas.

He was dressed in his best gray suit and blue tie. His hair was combed and he looked really sharp.

"Come on Iz, let's go look at the Balto statue. Remember how you watched the movie of it and wanted to go and see it so much?" he teased me as I smiled at that.

"Alright, but do I have to wear this uniform? It's …uhg so not me," I grumbled more.

He chuckled and laughed as Leo and them were listening in too. They all knew of what I liked to wear when I am on the clock. Jeans, t-shirt and my leather coats with hiking boots.

Thomas walked me with my right arm through his left, he was the perfect gentlemen.

"So how come you've never married?" I asked him suddenly.

He suddenly blushed and answered "I have dated Isabelle; just she is still out there for me. I know of it,"

"Alright, but just don't give up hope is the main thing," I said smiling as he walked me down a path.

No one was here as we saw the statue come into view but so did Leonardo. He had come with us with April and Casey; he had a trent coat on to cover up his mutant form.

My steps became hurried as I walked away from Thomas and over to Leo. He looked me up and down hiding under the bridge.

"Leo, how do I look?" I asked him eagerly.

"Izzy, is that you?" he asked frightened.

"Yes along with Thomas," I informed him, walking up to him but not removing my hat.

The mutant reptile took a step towards me as his arms engulfed me before checking me out.

"So this is what you look like if you wore"

"Not another word, please," I begged him as he chuckled at this.

"You look beautiful," he told me as I grumbled and looked at the ground.

Thomas was looking at the statue of Balto. Of how the dog/wolf saved a town that was severally sick. If it weren't for him, the whole town would have died.

"Thanks, now come on, I have to get going, the ceremony is about to start," I said as Leo nodded before softly leaning down and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll be watching Izzy," he whispered low as I smiled more and then returned the kiss on his lips before walking away.

In my ear I heard a cat call as his brothers gave Leo a hard time. Thomas and I took some pictures with Leo's help and then Thomas and I walked back.

The ceremony was long, the speeches were okay but, when it came to my turn to receive my new rank, I was extremely nervous.

I was standing next to my partner Ryan, who was giving the speech.

"As we all know, it takes a lot of courage and bravery to head into danger, but it also takes a bit of craziness to make sure that things go right," He had said as some of the people in the crowd chuckle.

I dipped my head a bit as I looked at Ryan.

"Even though she has proven herself time and again, my partner has a sensible side to her. One that we all wish that at times, we had. Over the course of time, we have helped decrease the homeless and helped those that needed it," Ryan said as I thought of those that I have helped.

A couple of whistles and applauses broke out from the crowd but it was from the people who have known me longest.

"May I have the medal and the honor of inducting my partner from third class to second class please?" Ryan said, I glanced over to him and saw that he had another paragraph to go but decided against it for whatever reason.

Our captain came up to me, carrying the case of where the medal was held in. Ryan then carefully put it around my neck as everyone started clapping and standing too.

Thomas was smiling as I looked at him. The pride and joy that shined in his calm blue eyes was all the courage that I needed as I saluted to my department.

When I gave a little speech of thanks and how much I am grateful for being here, I then walked off of the stage and over to where Thomas was standing.

"I have never been so proud of you Isabelle," he said in my hair, wrapping me up in his arms.

"Thank you Thomas, thank you," I replied back, hugging him tightly.


End file.
